Baby Sister
by gb1076
Summary: Picture a Lifetime television movie wrapped up in a BAMON fanfiction! Not much of a summary, but truly accurate.
1. Chapter 1

A yellow cab pulled to a slow stop in front of the massive, sprawling estate that looked more like a compound than an actual home.

The teenage girl sitting in the back seat of the car ducked her head out of the rolled down window, the blazing hot sun shining brightly in her golden brown face.

Her name was Bonnie Bennett and clearly she was a very pretty girl with exotic green eyes _that were not contacts_ dominating the whole of her face.

But at that moment, those green eyes weren't so pretty because they glinted with anger, disturbingly so, as she took in her surroundings.

It was blatant to see that her big sister Jenna was living the good life while she on the other hand was living in a roach infested trailer trying to care for their sick, schizophrenic mother.

* * *

Jenna was ten years older than Bonnie and looked nothing like her baby sister. She had long flowing blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was the all American white girl, the standard of beauty with her small chest and boyish frame. Jenna was everything that Bonnie wanted to be, but was not because though they shared the same mother, Bonnie's father was black and she looked it, with her kinky curly shoulder length hair that she got relaxed every 3 months to keep it looking straight and her petite slender frame that was entirely to curvy for someone so small.

She had the quintessential black girl body... all titties, hips and ass that she absolutely hated, but as she grew older she came to realize that men found her to be very attractive and she learned to use her unwanted assets to her advantage.

But that wouldn't work on Jenna. No with her big sister, Bonnie would have to use something else.

Guilt.

She knew Jenna was drowning in it because being the older sister, it should have been her taking on the responsibility of their mother, but instead Jenna bailed on them, going away to college, promising to come back for Bonnie but never doing so, completely forgetting about her like she never existed.

No Jenna wasn't going to be pleased to see her at all...but that was her problem.

Maybe it was time that Jenna experienced a flew fucking problems of her own.

Now that their mother had been institutionalized because she stopped taking her medicine and had become dangerous to herself and to others, Bonnie was now free as well.

For the first time in her whole life, she was free!

So withdrawing the last bit of money out of her mother's bank account, Bonnie bought a one way bus ticket to Dallas.

Jenna was about to get the fucking shock of her life.

* * *

A butler.

Jenna had a butler.

Bonnie couldn't get over it as she quietly stood outside of the house, the older man not allowing her to enter because he didn't believe her when she told him she was Jenna's little sister, so Bonnie just gave him her name and told him to tell Jenna that she was there.

It took a couple of minutes, but when the front door opened again, there stood her pretty blonde sister and not being able to help herself because she hadn't seen her in years, Bonnie threw her slender arms around Jenna's neck hugging her tightly as she began to cry.

Jenna swallowed hard, but after a moment she returned the hug, closing her eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay Bonnie." She said soothingly, rubbing her hand up and down the girl's back.

The butler standing behind them was clearly in shock and he began to panic because he had been so rude to the girl by closing the door in her face and making her wait outside.

"Madame, I'm so sorry that I didn't believe her when she claimed to be your sister, it's just that she's..." He stopped himself just in time.

Jenna gently pulled Bonnie's arms from around her neck, placing an arm across her delicate shoulders and holding her close to her side as she turned to address the babbling man.

"That's quite enough Charles...please have Amy cancel my hair appointment for today and then bring some sandwiches and lemonade out back because I'm sure Bonnie must me starving right now." She said looking down at her sister, tucked under her arm.

Bonnie nodded her head gratefully, reaching up to wipe the tears from underneath her eyes.

The man nodded solemnly before taking his leave.

Jenna pulled her sister forward, shutting the massive door behind them. "Come on sweetheart, we're going to go outside onto the patio where it's nice and private, so we can talk."

* * *

Jenna paced back and forth in utter frustration as she listened to Bonnie talk, only speaking when the girl was finished.

"But what on earth possessed her to stop taking her meds?!"

Bonnie sat at the table reaching for another delicious finger sandwich that was laid out on a silver platter next to a pitcher of sweet lemonade.

"She thought she didn't need them anymore, Jenna. It had been three years since her last episode...she was working and things were back to normal...and she just stopped taking them."

"My god, Bonnie...she's supposed to take that medicine for life! She's mentally ill...you just don't get magically cured from that!"

Bonnie jumped to her feet not being able to hold back her anger because Jenna wasn't there day in and day out, year after year, going through all of the highs and lows of living with someone suffering from this illness. .

No Jenna was here, safe and sound in Dallas, untouched by the horrors of schizophrenia.

Hell, her biggest problems were having to reschedule her fucking hair appointments and decide what to have for lunch!

"Why are you blaming me...I didn't even know she'd stopped! She was acting normal...everything was fine and then she just suddenly snapped one morning and began clawing at her own skin because she thought maggots were crawling all over her and when I tried to stop her she attacked me...grabbed a pair of fucking scissors and came after me, Jenna...I thought I was going to die!"

Jenna gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands. "Oh my god, Bonnie." She immediately closed the space between them, pulling the younger girl into her arms and holding her tightly.

"Is everything okay, Jenna?"

At the sound of Damon's voice, Jenna's body tensed slightly because he didn't know anything about her life in Virginia. It was something that she wished she could forget, but that was no longer possible with Bonnie there.

She sighed because it was time to get everything out in the open. Pulling slightly back, she gently grasp Bonnie's pretty face in the palm of her hands, kissing her forehead before turning to face the man she loved.

"Everything's fine, Damon...I actually want you to meet someone." And taking one last deep breath and releasing it, she plunged right in.

"This is Bonnie...my baby sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie was staying in one of the guest bedrooms. She lay sprawled across the neatly made queen-sized bed loudly popping gum and checking her phone while Jenna unpacked her things.

"My god Bonnie, I swear you have the absolute worst taste in clothes...seriously?"

Bonnie looked up from her phone to see what actually had Jenna's white cotton panties in such a twist.

She was holding up a pair of distressed denim booty shorts.

Bonnie rolled her green eyes because Jenna didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

Yeah Jenna may have been twenty-seven which was still technically considered young however she was conservative and sadly dressed that way.

Like right now, she was wearing a light blue button down shirt with a pair of khakis pants. It was summer time, hot as fuck outside.

Granted, they were inside of the house where it was nice and cool, but still...it was the principle of the thing, like Jenna was young and pretty and had a nice body, so why not show a little skin once in a while? Bonnie didn't get her.

"That's the style, grandma Moses...maybe we should get you a pair, make Damon want to smack that ass! He look like the type."

And Bonnie wasn't lying. Jenna's _boyfriend_ was unbelievably handsome. He had a dark, rakish look about him with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes that could pierce right through your soul.

He was the guy that girls pictured in their heads while they masturbated.

Jenna laughed, shaking her head. She then playfully threw the shorts at Bonnie. "Stop talking like that, you'll make people think you don't have any home training."

Bonnie's face suddenly fell. "Well, I don't." She said quietly, returning back to the phone in her hands.

Jenna stilled, the soft smile playing on her lips disappearing as well. "Bonnie..."

Not knowing what to say she sighed after a moment, rubbing her forehead like she was trying to chase away a migraine before it had a chance to set in.

"What do you expect Jenna? I grew up with a crazy mother. And you weren't around anymore...I practically raised myself."

She sat up on the bed, crossing her legs Indian style in front of her as she leveled a somber gaze on her older sister. "You were supposed to come back for me once you finished school, remember?"

Jenna swallowed hard.

Moving away from the black duffel bag that sat along the edge of the bed, she came around to where Bonnie was and sat down facing her. She reached up to touch the girl's hair, careful not to mess up the textured top knot that looked so cute on her.

"I know it may seem like I forgot about you, but I didn't Bonnie. I swear." She dropped her hand and explained what happened.

"After college I was able to go to grad school and that was such a blessing because I didn't expect it. So many doors were opening up for me, but once I started my Master's program I started to become depressed and I didn't know why because everything was going good and over time it just started to get worse and I got scared because I started thinking about mom and how maybe that was how her illness developed...that it may have started with depression and I didn't want that to happen to me Bonnie."

Jenna took a long breath, trying to collect herself and then she continued.

"I began to see a psychiatrist because if this was my fate then I didn't want to end up like mom and talking to someone really helped a lot. It was amazing and after a while things got a little better. I wasn't so down all the time...and that's when I met Damon." She began to smile as she thought about him.

Bonnie nodded her head, encouraging her to go on because she wanted to hear more about him, but Jenna just kept smiling like a love sick idiot.

"And..." Bonnie prompted, motioning with her hand for her to continue.

Jenna shook her head still smiling. "I'm not going to go into all that."

"But why?"

Jenna sighed. "Because Bonnie, it's a little hard to explain. Damon is..." She looked up towards the ceiling trying to find the right words. "...he's..."

Bonnie frowned prettily as she waited and then just began throwing out shit that could possibly be wrong with him.

"...bi-sexual, a tranny, he likes a finger up the ass like Kanye?" Because a nigga that pretty had to have some sugar in his tank, was her thinking.

Jenna couldn't help it, she laughed.

"No Bonnie, geez!" She playfully smacked the side of Bonnie's leg in admonishment.

"Then what's wrong with him?"

Jenna became serious, the tone of her voice dropping a slight octave. "That's the thing. Nothing's wrong with him. I mean he's a self-made man...everything he has he built from nothing. He's well traveled and adventurous. He speaks fluent French and Italian...he flies his own helicopter." She laughed almost giddy because she could go on and on, he was that great.

"He's just amazing." She finished, biting down on her lower lip.

And what Jenna wouldn't say was how Damon had a dark-side to him that she was drawn to and that he was incredible in bed. That just one look from his blue eyes made her want to tear off her clothes and lay spread-eagle for him. That he truly was the best lover she'd ever had... passionate, powerful and potent.

"Wow, he sounds like the perfect guy...so are you going to marry him?"

The light in Jenna's blue eyes dimmed somewhat, she slightly cleared her throat. "Damon doesn't want to get married or have children."

Well that was interesting. "Why?" Bonnie asked nosily.

"He just doesn't want to Bonnie!" Jenna said a little too testily.

Bonnie jerked her head back, surprised at her sister losing her cool. That was new.

"Look, I'm sorry Bon...you know what, I don't want to talk about Damon anymore. Let's talk about you and what's your plan." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you plan on going to college in the fall?"

Bonnie snorted. "Jenna, I barely made it through high school. It's a fucking miracle I even graduated."

"Language Bonnie... _language_."

The seventeen year old rolled her eyes. "Look Jenna, college isn't for everyone, okay... I"m not like you. I'm not good in school."

Jenna didn't know what to say because like Bonnie said she wasn't around so therefore she honestly didn't know what Bonnie's capabilities were.

"Well if you're not going to go to school then you have to get a job. Damon has been very generous by letting you stay here, but I refuse to let you mooch off of him."

Was she for real? Like seriously? Damon Salvatore was fucking loaded. Bonnie googled his ass.

The motherfucker was worth half a billion dollars!

So Jenna better get out of her fucking face talking all of that crazy ass shit.

"Whoa, are you kidding me right now...it's not like the nigga can't afford it!"

Jenna's whole face turned red. She was momentarily struck speechless. Her jaw clenched and unclenched as she stared at Bonnie.

"You are not to say that word, do you understand me."

Bonnie looked at her sister like she'd lost her fucking mind.

"Jenna, who are you to tell me that I can't use that word? I may have a white mother, but I'm black...it's been drilled into my fucking head for as long as I can remember, so if I want to say the word nigga, then I will say it... _nigga_."

Jenna's jaw tensed once again, she then stood up, her eyes still on Bonnie.

"I have no idea who you are, do I?"

Bonnie held her gaze.

"No, you don't."


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie stood naked in front of the full length mirror, studying her body from head to toe, the front and back, from every possible angle.

With her teeth tugged into her bottom lip, she couldn't help thinking that if only she was taller then her body wouldn't look so lush. That her shape would be more proportioned to her frame.

At 5'2, she looked almost cartoonish with her big bust and tiny waist that flared into slender hips and to make matters worse, she had a heart shaped bottom.

Man, she was just popping out all over the place.

Her body was just too much. Too in your face provocative. It was like POW...look at me!

No matter what she wore she drew attention, so Bonnie figured she might as well wear what she wanted because people would look regardless.

It was summer and very hot outside, so she dressed according to the weather because she didn't like to sweat. She hated that hot, sticky feeling on her skin, so wearing short shorts and tank tops were more for comfort than trying to show off her goodies.

Again, people were going to look anyway.

And judge her...they always judged her. Mistaking her for something she was not.

If Bonnie could have her way, she would want to look more like Jenna who could get away with wearing anything and even go bra-less without looking like a total slut.

That's the kind of shape that Bonnie wanted. That not too skinny, flat chested, almost boyish Kristen Stewart type body.

Sometimes Bonnie thought about becoming anorexic to achieve her goal body type, but she knew that wouldn't last a fucking day because she liked to eat, she enjoyed food too much to ever deprive herself like that.

The other night during dinner Jenna not so subtly commented on Bonnie's rather _healthy_ appetite and she did it in front of Damon which just made it ten times worse.

Jenna really embarrassed her.

They were eating Thai food from Damon's favorite restaurant and Bonnie had never had it before, but she ended up absolutely loving it and when she went to reach for a second helping of the fried rice Jenna made a sly comment about Bonnie needing to learn how to curb her appetite because she couldn't afford to gain another ounce of fat on her body.

Bonnie froze...and so did Damon.

The seventeen year old was far from being fat. She had a slender figure. She was just very curvaceous for someone so petite.

No, what Jenna was actually referring to was Bonnie's ass.

She thought it was too big.

But that was just her personal bias opinion because Jenna had body issues of her own.

She obsessively ran five miles a day everyday in order to maintain her slim, almost waif like figure.

That was Damon's first time witnessing this petty side to Jenna, and he didn't like it. And his eyes said as much as his regarded her.

It didn't take a genius to see that Jenna and Bonnie had a very strained relationship.

Over the last couple of weeks Damon could feel the tension that settled into the air whenever they were in the same room, though the two tried very hard to pretend otherwise.

Bonnie was a very angry and hurt girl, Damon could see it every time she looked at her older sister. But at times there was also admiration in her green eyes. She loved Jenna and wanted so desperately to be like her, but her anger ruled her, so she said and did things to try and get underneath Jenna's skin.

But the thing was, Bonnie was a teenager.

Jenna was not.

Jenna was a grown woman. An educated woman at that. And for her to make such a stupid, hurtful comment to her younger sister was just plain irresponsible and wrong. That's how young girls got eating disorders.

So Damon let her know.

"There's nothing wrong with Bonnie's appetite, Jenna. She's a normal, healthy teenage girl ...so leave her alone and let her eat."

He then turned his blue gaze to Bonnie and he winked at her before continuing his meal.

Bonnie couldn't help it, she totally blushed, briefly lowering her eyes with a tiny smile on her pretty face.

She then looked back up at Jenna who was clearly pissed with her jaw all tight and Bonnie gave her a pointed, almost defiant look as she placed a spoonful of fried rice onto her plate.

* * *

Covering her nudity, Bonnie slipped on a bathrobe, abandoning the mirror and walked over to her bed, sitting down.

She reached for her journal and began to write.

Her journal was where Bonnie poured out her heart, writing down all of her thoughts and feelings, wants and desires. This book held all of her secrets.

And right now she wrote about Damon.

He was not what she expected _at all_.

Especially upon first meeting him.

When they were introduced, he shocked her by his _non-reaction_ to her being Jenna's little sister because most people's jaws usually dropped or at the very least their eyes widened because it wasn't everyday you saw such a thing.

And even though it was 2016, the idea of mixed race families was still somewhat new.

But Damon acted like it was nothing out of the ordinary and it made Bonnie like him immediately.

And as the days passed and she interacted more with him she noticed how he always looked her in the eyes whenever he spoke to her.

Never once did she catch him checking her out.

And that was such a big deal to her because from the moment Bonnie hit puberty and her body began to develop, she became an object of desire and guys saw her as a piece of meat and nothing more.

And Damon didn't make her feel that way. He made her feel like a person.

Jenna was right about one thing... Damon was great and she liked him a lot.

Bonnie suddenly stopped writing and looked up at the clock.

It was eight twenty, Jenna would be leaving for work soon.

Having already taken a shower, Bonnie closed her journal and placed it into the drawer of the nightstand and she got up to get dressed.

* * *

Stopping by the kitchen to grab something quick to eat, Bonnie headed for Damon's office already knowing he'd be there working.

He worked from home and when Bonnie asked him why, he simply answered because he could.

He explained to her what he did, but she still had no clue really. All she knew was that it had something to do with communications technologies and that he was the CEO of his own company.

Damon was so focused on his computer, typing away like a madman that he didn't even hear her walk in.

Never being one to respect other people's personal space _because she wasn't taught to do so_ , Bonnie took a seat right on top of Damon's desk even though there were multiple seating options in the room.

She slid some of his papers to the side to make room for her bottle water and then she began to eat her glazed doughnut while she waited.

Bonnie learned that when Damon was in the zone like that he wouldn't acknowledge her presence until he was done.

So she just sat there quietly and enjoyed her breakfast.

It was enough for her to just sit there and be in the same room with him because Bonnie didn't like to be alone and Damon's house was just so big that it felt lonely, especially when Jenna left for work.

Bonnie liked being around people.

She liked to talk and she was very curious and therefore asked a lot of questions and having lived in a trailer for most of her life, she was used to very close quarters, so being in such a massive home felt almost alienating.

That's why every morning she sought Damon out because he was the only one there and she didn't want to be alone and Damon didn't seem to mind her company.

So while he worked, she would write in her journal or read a book or listen to music with her headphones on and other times she just simply watched him work and talk business over the phone.

Bonnie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear when the typing suddenly stop.

"Good morning."

At the sound of his voice, Bonnie turned her head towards him and she literally almost gasped because his eyes were so fucking blue in that moment. They constantly changed hues depending upon the lighting.

He was simply beautiful to look at.

Trying to think of something to say and not just sit there and gawk at him, her unfiltered thoughts just tumbled straight out of her mouth.

"I bet you get pussy thrown at you left and right on an everyday basis without even having to try, don't you?"

Damon just looked at her like she'd grown two heads and then his cheeks slowly began to tinge a light shade of pink.

Bonnie didn't know whether he was angry with her or embarrassed.

So to be on the safe side, she quickly apologized.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry... I have a really dirty mouth."

Damon was clearly uncomfortable and didn't know what to say, how to respond.

Bonnie tried to explain herself.

"It's just that you're so good looking that I know women must be throwing themselves at you. Like I know for me because I'm pretty and shaped the way I am, guys get really stupid and fall all over themselves trying to get my attention and I just figured it was the same for you."

Damon tried to compose himself. Never having been in such a situation as he found himself in right now.

It was almost comical, but not funny in the least.

No Damon wasn't laughing at all.

He'd witnessed with his own eyes Bonnie's sometimes outrageous behavior with her sister.

But Damon wasn't Jenna.

And Bonnie was gonna learn today.


	4. Chapter 4

Being the complete focus of Damon's attention as he just sat there and stared at her not saying anything was a little unnerving.

It was his eyes.

They were penetrating and somewhat intrusive. Almost violating. As if he was forcefully pinning her down...but it was with his gaze, which held so much weight.

Bonnie looked away after a moment, not used to such intensity.

She sat ramrod straight, perched on top of the desk with her legs crossed, knowing that she was in trouble.

A healthy amount of soft looking firm brown thigh showed just below the hem of Bonnie's flirty summer skirt and with any other guy it would have been the perfect distraction, but with Damon _not so much._

He seemed to be immune to her. Maybe she just wasn't his type.

Maybe he was only into vanilla looking white girls who dressed like nuns.

The seventeen year old chuckled at the thought.

"So you think this is funny?"

Bonnie scoffed softly, shaking her head as she uncrossed her legs. Her slender fingers gripped the edge of the desk as if bracing herself because she already knew what was coming.

Damon was about to get all _parental_ on her and give her a stern talking to about her mouth and how she shouldn't speak that way.

Bonnie had heard all of this bullshit before and was so over it.

Slowly she turned her head towards Damon and eyed him with an attitude.

She leaned forward. Her tone biting with disrespect as she spoke. "As a matter of fact, I do. I find it very funny...it's _fucking_ hilarious!" She sneered inches from his face.

Bonnie's mother used to warn her about her colorful mouth too.

And she used to always say that one of these days she was going to say the wrong thing to the absolutely wrong person and that her ass would be grass.

Bonnie would roll her eyes and mumble under her breath how her mother sounded like a broke record, always saying the same lame ass shit.

She should have listened.

Because it all happened so fast.

Damon launched to his feet, the roll-away chair careening backwards from the swift motion.

Bonnie gasped.

And before she knew it he was towering over her with his body between her legs and his hand over her mouth.

Her green eyes widened in alarm and she began to pant really hard like she couldn't breathe, though his hand was just below her nose.

Instinctively, Bonnie tried to pull away but Damon pressed his hand harder against her mouth, the action slightly jerking her head backwards causing her legs to slide up and cradle his sides.

Damon's other hand held the back of her head, holding Bonnie in place so she couldn't move and then he spoke.

"I am not your mother...nor am I your sister. You _will_ respect me. Do you understand?"

Bonnie was breathing so hard that her chest was heaving up and down. But she wasn't scared though.

Never had anyone put their hands on her like this.

Touched her without her permission.

Used force against her.

Bonnie found herself completely turned on by the whole situation.

She could feel the strength of his body trapped between her legs. He was nothing but pure muscle. His arms, his legs. She felt it all.

Damon removed his hand.

Pink lip gloss smudged around Bonnie's mouth making her look as though she'd been thoroughly kissed by someone extremely experienced.

"I asked you a question." He glared at her angrily.

Was he a fucking eunuch? Could he not feel her soft warmth pressed against him? How was it possible that he didn't find any of this arousing?

Damn, even the way they were positioned on his desk was sexual.

Bonnie swallowed hard. "You're just now removing your hand from my mouth, Damon. How did you expect me to answer, by using fucking sign language?"

Bonnie didn't even realize that she cussed. It was so much apart of her everyday language that she didn't notice it anymore.

But Damon did and he literally growled in frustration.

"Gawd! How can someone so beautiful have such an ugly mouth?!"

Bonnie inhaled sharply, her eyes widening in shock.

He said she was beautiful.

And all this time, she thought that he didn't notice her.

Bonnie leaned forward, biting her lower lip. Her face so close to his that they were sharing the same breathy air. "You think I'm beautiful, Damon?"

The way she was looking up at him and how she said his name was almost seductive, _like a woman._

And that's when the precariousness of the situation hit Damon and he realized the compromising position they were in and how if anyone were to walk into his office it would look really bad.

Like he...like they were...

Damon didn't finish the thought, putting some much needed space between them and taking in a deep cleansing breath and releasing it.

"I think...I think you should probably go up to your room now." He wouldn't look at her as he began straightening up the papers on his desk.

"What?" The look on Bonnie's face clearly confused. "But why, what did I do wrong? I told you that I was sorry for what I said before. I apologized."

Yeah she apologized, but then turned right around and cursed in front of him twice more.

But that was beside the point. Damon just wanted her gone and out of his face.

"Yeah, I know. But I need to get some work done and you're in the way."

Bonnie swallowed hard, her feelings clearly hurt. But he couldn't see that because he had his head down, gathering up his work.

She slid from his desk. "I'm sorry. I didn't know...I'll leave you alone."

Bonnie stood there for a moment more waiting to see if he would look at her or at least say something more, but he didn't.

Her eyes lowered to the floor before she turned away and left.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent alone inside of her bedroom and Bonnie hated every single minute of it.

She needed to get out of that fucking house and be around some people.

She felt like the walls were closing in on her.

By one o'clock, Bonnie had had enough.

She'd given Damon more than enough time to finish his work. She wanted to go somewhere, anywhere. Bonnie left her room.

She found him leaning his head back against the chair, staring up at the ceiling as he sat at his desk.

"I need to go to Wal-Mart."

At the sudden interruption, Damon straightened up, his blue eyes snapping to Bonnie, who was leaning her shoulder against the door-frame.

It seemed she spent her morning doing her hair because it was different, no longer pulled back into a neat ponytail.

It now hung down around her shoulders in loose curly waves.

She changed her shoes too, now sporting what looked to be black combat boots.

Otherwise the rest of her was unchanged, still wearing the same loose long sleeve white knit blouse with the black camisole sticking out from beneath it and the colorful mini-skirt that moved every time she walked.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

Bonnie sighed in annoyance because she knew he heard her.

"Damon, I need you to drive me to Wal-mart. I have to get a few things."

"Like what?!" He snarled.

Damon was in a bad mood because he hadn't gotten a damn thing done all day and it was all because of her and now here she was wanting him to drive her to Wal-mart.

"Like tampons, geez! Why are you being so mean?"

He looked away from her. "Can't you wait until Jenna gets off work?"

"Fine, I'll wait." She turned to leave and Damon visibly relaxed, but then he heard her yell down the hallway.

"I just hope I don't get blood all over your expensive ass furniture because tissue paper isn't that absorbent!"

Damon swore underneath his breath as he stood up to grab his fucking keys.

* * *

Damon Salvatore had never stepped a foot inside of a Wal-mart a day in his life and there he was walking beside a seventeen year old girl pushing a cart while she shopped for clothes.

"I thought we were here to get tampons." He gritted through his teeth.

"We are." She said somewhat distracted as she held up a pretty little summer dress.

She pressed the garment to her body. "Do you like this on me?"

Damon didn't say anything, his jaw tense.

"Maybe I should go try it on and make it a little easier for you to see how it looks on me." She suggested.

Damon grabbed the dress from her hand, throwing it into the cart. "It's fine."

Bonnie shrugged it off and they moved on until a cute pair of shorts caught her eyes and she stopped.

Damon felt like choking her.

Had he known this would be some shopping excursion he never would have brought her.

Once done in the clothing section, she dragged him over to the bras and panties and then it was the makeup aisle and after that it was the hair aisle.

It was forty-five minutes later before Damon found himself standing in the midst of the feminine hygiene aisle where he was surrounded by tampons, pads, panty-liners, wipes, powders, sprays and douches.

Damon's head was about to fucking explode.

After a minute or two of Bonnie searching through the brands she found what she needed and grabbed a box of tampons and then decided she needed some pads too and grabbed a pack of those and handed them to Damon.

He looked at Bonnie like she'd lost her damn mind and he slapped the items out of her hand as if they were something harmful and they fell to the floor.

"Why are you giving them to me?" He screeched.

Bonnie couldn't help it, she laughed.

She scooped up the box of tampons and the pads, tossing them into the cart. "Because you were closest to the buggy...god Damon, chill out!"

Damon rolled his eyes. He was so ready to go. Never again he told himself.

They made one last stop inside of the super center and that was in the shoe department because Bonnie needed a new pair of house-shoes.

Damon found out that Bonnie hated walking on the floor in her bare-feet, so these were crucial and while there, she picked out a pair of sandals and some flip-flops.

And finally after almost an hour and a half inside of Wal-mart, Bonnie and Damon were in the checkout line.

Everything had been rung up, put inside of the blue plastic bags and then placed into the cart.

"Your total is $198.75." Said the cashier.

Bonnie looked up at Damon who stood beside her and she leaned into him, grabbing on to his well-muscled arm.

"Honey, did you hear her...she said it's $198.75."

Damon's jaw tensed as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

Gawd, he was so mad. Bonnie could literally feel the heat radiating off of his body.

She let go of his arm so that Damon could swipe his card.

The cashier smiled as she handed him the receipt, looking at Bonnie. "You picked a good one."

Bonnie beamed prettily. "I know right, he's the best." And then she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Damon on his mouth.

It was a little peck, but a kiss none the less.

She went too far.

Damon grabbed hold of her arm in a tight grip, hurting her. But Bonnie didn't allow it to show on her face.

Because his back was to the cashier she didn't see any of this. "You two have a great day now."

"Let's go." Damon said, his voice dangerously low.

Bonnie glared up at him, her green eyes just as angry. Her voice just as dangerous.

"Be mean to me and I'll be mean right back." She reached up to caress his handsome face. "Because as you said earlier, I'm not Jenna either. I'm nothing like her...so be careful."


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie kept sneaking peeks at Damon as the two walked out of Wal-Mart headed towards Damon's black Ford pickup truck parked a few feet away from the store.

He was beyond angry with her. He was fuming. And it didn't matter that he was trying to hold it all inside because Bonnie could feel it.

Their little outing today had been very eye opening.

Damon had a temper. He was a real hot-head.

And kissing him had definitely pushed the wrong buttons.

But it was barely a kiss though.

It wasn't like she stroked the back of his tonsils with the tip of her tongue.

He was just being overly dramatic about the whole thing. Like really. It wasn't that fucking serious.

And Bonnie said what she was thinking as she grabbed a bag of flaming hot Cheetos that fell from one of the bags.

She opened them up, stuffing a few into her mouth.

"Relax Damon, it was a small peck on the lips. Nothing to get all bent out of shape over."

Even though he was clearly angry with her, Damon was gentleman enough to push the cart because it was almost full.

"I don't care." He responded. "The point is you shouldn't have done it. You crossed the line."

He suddenly stopped walking, turning to look at Bonnie, his blue eyes penetrating.

"Is that the kind of girl you are, the kind that kisses her _sister's_ boyfriend...because you know what that makes you, right?"

If Damon was trying to shame her or make her feel bad, then he was shit out of luck.

Because Bonnie didn't owe Jenna a damn thing. Not even a fucking pot to piss in.

Because when things got hard at home, Jenna packed her shit and left.

She didn't give a damn about their sick mother or her scared little eight year old baby sister.

And going away to college to better herself was no excuse because Jenna could have went to a school closer to home.

Virginia had plenty of colleges and universities.

Hell, Whitmore college was a really great school and it was only ten miles from where they lived.

No Jenna wanted out.

And she left an eight year old to take on responsibilities no child should bear.

All of that was running through Bonnie's mind as she stared up at Damon, but she didn't voice any of it.

Instead she answered his question with one of her own.

"And what if I am Damon...can you handle that?"

A car horn blew, breaking the silence and the stares of the two people standing in the middle of the parking lot holding up traffic.

* * *

Damon began loading the shopping bags into the bed of his truck.

Bonnie would have helped him but the pickup truck was massive and it sat really high, so it would have been a little difficult for her being only 5'2 in height.

Not being able to be of any use, she grabbed one of the blue shopping bags from the cart and went to the passenger-side to get into the truck.

Bonnie absolutely loved Damon's pickup.

It wasn't tricked out or anything, but it was still gorgeous and shiny and he kept it clean.

Once inside and seated comfortably, Bonnie started going through the bag, checking out some of her purchases.

She was so happy that this Wal-Mart carried the original scented Jergens lotion. It was her favorite.

Bonnie didn't like to wear perfume, but she loved scented lotions.

Her mother would never buy this brand for her because it cost seven dollars, which she proclaimed was entirely too much for a bottle of lotion.

So that's why Bonnie couldn't resist when she saw it sitting on the shelf in Wal-Mart and she grabbed two big bottles knowing it would last her a while.

Bonnie snatched up the lotion and twisted the cap off the bottle and bringing it up to her nose, she inhaled deeply.

Little things like this made her so happy.

* * *

Damon finished loading the truck and leaving the shopping cart right where it was, he walked to the drivers side opening the door and was met with the sight of a gorgeous pair of legs.

Smooth. Soft looking. Caramel brown legs.

He gulped.

The last thing Damon expected to see when he opened the door was Bonnie sitting with her feet up against the dashboard applying lotion to her legs.

Her skirt was practically non-existent as it pooled around her hips.

Damon could literally see her panties.

When she glanced over at him, his eyes snapped up to hers and his jaw immediately tensed.

"You couldn't wait until you got back to the house to do that?" He asked, sliding behind the wheel and slamming the door shut.

"No, I couldn't. I wanted to try it out."

"Well get your dirty boots off my dashboard...and pull your skirt down."

He sounded so disgusted by her. The teenager swallowed hard.

Bonnie could take his anger. That was easy.

But that distastefulness in his voice hurt her feelings.

She watched as Damon reached for his seat-belt with his jaw set.

"Did you not hear me?" He asked after a moment, glaring at her.

Bonnie hadn't moved the whole time she watched him buckle up.

Even his eyes as he looked at her were filled with disgust.

She shook her head. "You know what Damon, fuck you." Her voice catching a little.

She reached for the side door handle before he could do or say anything and she pulled it open, jumping out of the pickup.

"Bonnie!" He called out.

Damon quickly undid his seat-belt, yanking the door open he went after her.

He caught up with her four cars down, grabbing her arm and twirling her around to face him.

"Are you fucking crazy...what's wrong with you?!" He yelled.

Bonnie wouldn't look at him. She just stared at his chest not saying anything.

"Hey everything alright, baby girl...you okay?"

Both Damon and Bonnie turned their heads at the same time.

A medium build black guy wearing a white wife beater and shagging baggy pants was staring at them.

With all of the racial tension going on in the country lately, this could turn really ugly real fast.

Bonnie looked at Damon who still had a firm hold on her arm, but was staring at the guy a few feet away.

She then looked back at the guy, trying to smile. "Yeah, yeah...everything's fine. Thank you."

Yanking her arm from Damon's grip, she began walking back to the truck.

Damon followed her.

He held the door open while she climbed inside.

Once seated, Damon grabbed the seat beat pulling it down and across her body, reaching over her to secure the buckle.

When he was done, he pulled back no longer inside of the truck. "Don't ever do that again." His voice hard.

Slamming the door shut, Damon rounded the truck, his eyes snapping back to the guy still standing there watching them.

Damon gave him the finger.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie was giving Damon the silent treatment.

So now she didn't want anything to do with him. It was almost laughable, Damon thought to himself.

She hadn't uttered one word since they got back into the truck and pulled out of the Wal-Mart parking lot.

Even her body language was closed off, with her head and petite frame turned away from him and towards the door as she looked out of the window not saying anything.

It was like she couldn't wait until she got out of that truck.

All of a suddenly he was the bad guy and she was the little victim when all day long it was her who interrupted his work, then dragged him to Wal-Mart where she proceeded to swindle him out of two-hundred dollars, she kissed him and then ran away which almost lead to some trouble out in the parking lot.

But she was the one mad with him? This girl was unreal.

Now that Damon had cooled down, he wanted to know what was going on inside of that strange little head of hers.

Instead of running through the yellow light, Damon slowed his truck to a stop. He looked over at Bonnie.

"Do you care to explain what happened back there, why you jumped out of the truck?"

With her body still turned away from him, she answered. "I just figured since the mere sight of me disgusts you so much, that I would do you a favor and leave...so I left."

Not understanding her, Damon's brows pulled together. "What are you talking about?"

Bonnie glanced at him over her shoulder. "I'm talking about the way you looked at me when you got into the truck, Damon."

Seeing the confusion on his handsome face, Bonnie elaborated a little more, shifting her position in the passenger seat so that now her body faced forward.

"When I was putting the lotion on my legs."

Damon's face instantly cleared, now knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"You looked at me like I was the most repulsive thing you've ever seen."

The car behind them blew their horn. The light had turned green. Damon took off.

It was silent inside of the truck as he drove.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Bonnie asked after a while, her green eyes peeled to Damon's face.

Gawd, he'd never known anyone so direct. Damon sighed lowly. "I don't hate you Bonnie."

"Then what is it about me that makes you so...turned off?"

The truck swerved a little before righting itself in the lane.

"Stop talking like that!" Damon snapped. "Gawd, you're seventeen years old Bonnie! You're Jenna's little sister...but you keep coming at me like you're...like you're..."

Words failed him because she had him all flustered to the point where he couldn't think straight.

"Like I'm attracted to you." Bonnie finished for him.

Damon's eyes briefly flickered to her open face before returning to the road. "Yeah, like you're attracted to me."

"Well that's because I am...since the moment I met you." She responded honestly. I can't help it and I don't know how to hide it."

Damon swallowed hard. The palms of his hands starting to sweat. He felt hot.

"Please say something." She voiced aloud.

Damon gripped the steering wheel. "You're seventeen...you're a child. You don't know what you're saying."

Bonnie knew that he was intentionally trying to be dismissive.

To bush her off.

But she wasn't going to let him do it. She was not going to make this easy for him. She refused.

"If it makes you feel any better about the situation, I'll be eighteen in three weeks and as for me being a child...well I resent that statement because I haven't been child in a very long time. Just ask Jenna."

Bonnie's tone caused Damon's blue eyes to snap back to hers.

"And what about Jenna... _your sister_?" He asked, looking at her coolly. Seeing this as his way out of this conversation, thinking that by bring her up Bonnie would have the decency to stop.

The teenager held his stare. "What about her, this is between you and I."

Damon's eyes widened in disbelief as his jaw dropped. "What are you saying? For god-sake Bonnie, she's your sister and we're together...do you even care?!"

Bonnie's green eyes darkened, her anger and rage shining through and revealing everything she tried to hold back inside.

"Why should I?! She didn't give a fuck about me! She left me to fend for my got-damn self...I was eight years old, Damon and she left me!"

Damon was quiet for a moment as he digested everything she said and for one tiny second he felt for her, knowing her life couldn't have been easy having to deal with a mentally ill mother, but then that dark, cynical part of him latched on to what she wasn't saying and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So I'm your revenge, is that it _little_ _girl_? You're going to try to use me to get back at your big sister?"

Bonnie shook her head in denial. "I just told you that this isn't about her."

"The hell it isn't!" Damon yelled angrily.

Because no one, absolutely no one used Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie was playing a very dangerous game and didn't even know it.

"Well it's not! "Why is that so hard for you to believe?!"

Damon scoffed in disgust, forcing himself to look away from her pleading green eyes, the expression on his face becoming cold and hard, closed off.

"You're fucking crazy." He uttered after a moment.

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Maybe I am." She said lowly.

There was no more talking after that.

The silence filled the inside of the truck for the duration on the ride back to the house.

It was almost 4 o'clock by the time they got there. Jenna would be home in a couple of hours.

"So what happens now, Damon?" Bonnie asked, quietly before he could exit the truck.

"Nothing Bonnie. Nothing happens." He answered.

Bonnie couldn't say that she was surprised by his response. Because she wasn't. Not really.

But something inside of her refused to be shut down so easily.

Damon was slick. That was for damn sure.

Because not once throughout the entire conversation did he reveal how he felt. As a deterrent, he brought up her age and when that didn't work he brought up Jenna, but other than that she had no clue what he was thinking. What he was feeling.

"Why?" She asked. "Is it because you're not attracted to me?"

"I'm with Jenna and she's your sister, Bonnie." He reiterated.

"I know that... but that's not what I asked you. Please just answer my question."

"You're seventeen, you're just a kid."

"And that will be a non-issue in a few weeks. Are you attracted to me Damon?" She pressed.

He didn't answer. Instead closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

And that's when it hit her that Damon was more so trying to talk himself out of this then her, Bonnie took action.

Removing the seat-belt that had her restrained, she effortlessly climbed over the console and into Damon's lap, straddling his body and she attacked his lips.

His eyes shot open in surprise and he tried to push her away, but he didn't want to be too forceful and end up hurting her.

Using this to her advantage, Bonnie locked her arms around his neck and she didn't let up on his lips, kissing him deeply until finally he gave in, his mouth taking over as his tongue delve into hers.

Bonnie moaned, melting into him.

Damon held her close, almost crushing her to his body.

Bonnie smiled against his lips. She'd won. This was almost too easy.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie quietly let herself into the master bedroom, biting down on her bottom lip in anticipation. She'd been inside of the massive suite a few times, but never alone with Damon. Jenna was gone to work.

She shut the door behind her, being extra careful and letting it close softly.

Damon was still in bed, asleep.

He was lying face down on his stomach with the sheets covering his lower half.

Bonnie moved across the room, her breath literally catching when she stood over the bed and saw him up close.

He looked so young lying there. It was amazing.

When his face was relaxed and not all hard and tensed up, Damon looked his age.

He was two years younger than Jenna, but somehow he seemed older than her. More experienced with life.

Bonnie's hand itched to touch his thick mane of black hair. It was free of any product and looked soft.

She was so used to seeing Damon looking coiffed and well put together, but she preferred this stripped down version of him.

Lying there all stretched out with his arms underneath the pillow beneath his head and lightly snoring, he looked like any other man.

Except ridiculously gorgeous.

Slipping off her flip flops, Bonnie climbed onto the bed.

She got on top of him, sliding her slender arms beneath his warm body, her legs bent on either side of him.

Bonnie kissed his left shoulder.

Damon groaned in his sleep, thinking it was Jenna and he said her name.

Bonnie tried not to giggle, snuggling in closer and kissing his neck this time.

She whispered into his ear. "Think slightly shorter, darker... _sexier._ "

Damon jolted awake, his eyes shooting open. "Bonnie!"

His body twisted over, uprooting the girl off his back and causing her to slide onto the bed beside him.

"The one and only." She laughed.

Seizing the moment before he could get his bearings Bonnie quickly hopped back on top of him, straddling his hips.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Relax." Her hand sliding over his chest. "Jenna left for work ten minutes ago. It's just us."

His pecks flexed in response to her touch.

Damon rubbed his face, still trying to wake up.

"She said you were sleeping in this morning and not to disturb you for any reason. What's wrong, you're not feeling well?" She asked, reaching out to touch his forehead to see if he was running a fever.

She shift her body a little and suddenly froze, her head tilting to one side. "Are you naked under here?"

Not giving him a chance to answer she giggled as she moved to get off him, grabbing a fistful of the sheets, wanting to see.

Damon stopped her in her tracks, one hand grasping her wrist while the other settled on her tiny waist forcing her back down.

"Behave yourself."

Bonnie's pouted prettily.

Damon's eyes dropped to her mouth.

He had the strongest urge to draw that little plump bottom lip of hers into his mouth and suck on it.

Better yet, bite it.

Bonnie was getting to him.

That one taste of her was a serious mistake because now he wanted more.

And what was so messed up about this entire thing was that Damon _knew_ Bonnie was trying to play him in order to get back at her sister and thing was...he didn't care.

Not anymore.

Not after that kiss.

Damon made no promises to Jenna. She knew exactly what she was getting herself into. He was upfront with her from the beginning, making it clear that he would not be tied down. They had an open relationship. There would be no marriage or babies and Jenna said that she was fine with that, but that was in the beginning when it was all about the sex and then somewhere down the line Jenna fell in love with him.

Looking back on everything, maybe it wasn't a good idea allowing her to move into his home because it probably gave her hope that she could change him.

Jenna was getting older and most of her friends where getting engage or already married and Damon could see in her eyes that she was ready for all of that too.

As each day passed into the next, it was getting more and more complicated between them.

And now to make things even worse, enter Bonnie.

The catalyst to his entry into hell if he decided to cross that line with her.

Yep, he would definitely burn for that. Suffer eternal damnation if he was to give in to his desires and fuck her.

From the moment Bonnie entered his home, Damon felt like he was being tested.

The girl was a feast for the eyes.

He literally had to force himself not to look at her and when he did, he was sure to never allow his blue orbs to fall pass her slender neck.

But she never made it easy for him as she traipsed around the house in her skimpy little tank tops and short shorts.

Bonnie was a hot little number and she knew it.

There was no shame in her game and she used her sex appeal like a weapon.

And now that weapon was aimed in his direction, fully loaded and cocked, ready to fire.

"Why can't I see?" She asked, still pouting.

Damon blinked.

He was inside of his head thinking.

But now Bonnie had his full attention again and he watched as a sly smile crept across her pretty mouth.

"What's the matter... embarrassed?" She teased.

Damon's brows quirked up. "Excuse me?"

For some odd reason, she became serious, no longer smiling.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't care if you're small. Things like that don't matter to me. It's not important."

Damon's eyes widened and he had to choke back his laughter, but couldn't quite hide the smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't care about stuff like that. So you don't have to be embarrassed with me, okay?"

She sounded so genuine trying to put him at ease. Releasing her wrist, he linked his fingers through hers.

Damon didn't even realize that he was doing it because he was looking at Bonnie's face.

She looked so fucking pretty this morning with her hair up in one of those little top knots and she was wearing the nautical blue and white striped romper she got from Wal-Mart.

Damon liked the look on her. She looked stylish and classy. Older. But in a good way.

Come to think of it, all the clothes she bought at Wal-Mart had been like this and he realized that she was trying to dress nicer for him.

Damon sat up, putting his arms around Bonnie and holding her close as he buried his face in her neck, inhaling the clean, fresh scent of her.

His warm breath tickled against her skin. She chuckled in confusion, her brows pulling together at his odd behavior, but she accepted his affection.

"You look very pretty this morning." He told her, wanting Bonnie to know that he noticed her efforts.

Damon pulled back, reaching up to caress her cheek, his eyes falling to her mouth and he licked his own lips in response to how sweet and ripe hers looked.

He knew what she tasted like now.

He knew the feel of her sweet lips pressed against his.

He'd stroked her tongue with his own and swallowed her every moan.

Knowing he had to be confusing her with all of these mixed signals, Damon didn't care. Hell, he was confused himself.

But he just wanted one more taste of her and then he would stop.

"Come here." He uttered softly, slightly tilting his head and leaning in to capture her lips.

The kiss was slow and intense.

Bonnie had to brace her hands against Damon's bare chest when his tongue came out to play.

He licked the roof of her mouth before completely having his way with her.

Bonnie moaned continuously, loving how he devoured her whole.

Her hands moved up into his hair as she pressed her body closer to his.

When Bonnie began to gyrate her hips against him that's when Damon pulled back, putting a stop to the madness that was taking over him.

"No. Don't." She breathed, searching for his mouth and kissing him once more.

Damon wanted to fuck Bonnie so bad.

But something was stopping him from crossing that line.

Maybe it was because he knew once he did it there would be no going back.

So far, he hadn't done anything too terrible. What was a kiss or two? That was nothing.

When Bonnie finally pulled away from him for some much needed air, her green eyes were full of desire. "I want you so much that it hurts."

Damon knew the feeling. His body was on fire for her as well.

"Then we need to stop." He responded.

Damon's poker face was on ten. That's how unaffected he looked. But on the inside, it was another story.

"W-What...but I, I don't understand? I know you want me too... I can feel your dick getting hard."

Damon's jaw tensed at her vulgar words.

Shit, Bonnie thought to herself when she saw it happening. Now was not the time to piss him off.

"Okay relax Damon, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right, you shouldn't have." And suddenly he was lifting her off of him.

The seventeen year old was shocked by his strength.

But that was nothing compared to when Damon slide out of the bed, standing to his feet and turned around to face her.

Bonnie's jaw literally dropped open.

Because from the waist down, there was absolutely nothing that Damon Salvatore had to be embarrassed about.

Bonnie's eyes flickered back up to his face.

He was staring at her, his blue eyes penetrating.

"Now go back to your room like a good little girl...because you're definitely not ready for a man like me."


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie was ready to go. She'd never been to a rave and Jenna made it sound like it would be so fun, but it wasn't, at least not to her.

She hated the loud techno music and the warehouse had a weird smell to it.

Bonnie was practically forced against her will into going.

Jenna said that she needed to get out of the house and make some friends.

So to get the ball rolling Jenna set up a little _play_ _date_ for Bonnie with her best friend's teenage sister.

Her name was Nora and like Bonnie she was seventeen and had just graduated from high school.

Nora and her sister came to the house for lunch and while the adults talked after the meal, the two teenagers went down to the pool for a swim.

Nora seemed like a nice girl, but she and Bonnie didn't have much in common.

Bonnie felt so much older than her and when she told Jenna this later on that day after the two sisters had left, Jenna scoff at Bonnie, telling her she was being ridiculous.

A few days later, Nora called Bonnie, inviting her to a rave.

It was so unexpected and out of the blue that Bonnie knew her sister had to be behind the invite.

And it just so happened that Jenna was in the kitchen with Bonnie when Nora called and right when she was about to politely decline the invitation, Jenna grabbed the phone out of her hand and told Nora that Bonnie would love to go.

Bonnie was so fucking mad because Jenna was overstepping her boundaries.

She had no right to try and come in now and be a big sister to her. She lost those rights a long time ago.

The two got into a huge argument. Damon walked into the kitchen and broke it up.

And not even knowing what the argument was about, he automatically took Jenna's side.

But Bonnie handled it well. She simply turned her back to Damon and only addressed her sister like he wasn't in the room.

Damon immediately felt the small slight and it made his teeth grind.

It took everything in him not to put his hands on Bonnie and force her to look at him.

Because the one thing Damon Salvatore couldn't take was being ignored.

But he couldn't do nothing but take it because Jenna was standing right there.

Having had enough of the bullshit, Bonnie just left the kitchen.

* * *

Two hours later she came back downstairs dressed and ready to party.

Nora and her friends were waiting for her outside in the car.

When Damon and Jenna saw what she was wearing, Bonnie had to stifle a giggle.

She gave them a pageant worthy twirl in her 5 inch stilettos, so they could get the full effect of her outfit.

"Do you like?"

Bonnie knew she looked fucking hot. Her body was banging in that dress. Tyra Banks 1997 Sports Illustrated banging.

But someone was out to steal her shine. Bonnie could see it in his eyes before he even spoke.

Damon sat forward on the couch, clasping his hands together. "I'm a little confused. Are you going to a rave tonight or out to turn a couple of tricks?"

Bonnie gave a humorless laugh, not finding what he said to be funny at all.

But like with everything, she took it all in stride, already knowing what Damon was about. He wasn't fooling anyone. He didn't approve of what she was wearing and decided to take the low road by being insulting.

"Well, Jenna did say I needed to get a job and it is the oldest profession in the world."

Giving zero fucks about what came out of her mouth especially at that moment, Bonnie said exactly what she was thinking.

"And if I did do it, Damon, exactly how much would you pay to fuck me?"

The room just went quiet. No one said a word.

Damon's cheeks got all pink and shit, but it was Jenna who stood up from the sofa looking like she was ready to kill Bonnie.

"How dare you speak so vile?! You are so disrespectful!" She fumed, her fists all balled up at her sides. Her knuckles white.

Bonnie shrugged like she didn't care. And she didn't. "Well he started it, Jenna. And I finished it. Now, how about you get into his ass about calling your baby sister a whore."

Jenna couldn't say shit. She was torn as to what to do.

Damon spoke, his voice no longer biting with hostility, but somewhat contrite. "I didn't call you a whore, Bonnie."

She met his eyes, nodding her head. "Yeah, you basically did Damon. But it's all good. It's not like I haven't been called a whore before. I just thought you were better than that. My mistake."

Damon swallowed hard.

A car horn blew from outside.

Bonnie cleared her throat, dragging her gaze away from him and to Jenna. "My new best friends are waiting for me, so I should go."

Damon wanted to stop Bonnie as she walked away, so that he could talk to her. Apologize for what he said. But he couldn't. Not right now.

* * *

Bonnie's new best friends were three sheets to the wind. Nora, Mary-Louise and Hayley didn't know how to hold their liquor. They were fucking light weights.

And since Bonnie didn't know her way around Dallas yet, the girls needed a ride home.

So Bonnie texted Jenna since this night out was her big bright idea.

But it wasn't Jenna who texted back forty-five minutes later saying they were outside.

It was Damon.

Great.

Bonnie was not in the mood to see him. Talk to him. Or smell his fucking cologne. She didn't want anything to do with him period.

"Alright ladies, our ride is here. Let's go." Bonnie told them.

"B-But my car!" Nora hiccuped, trying to stand to her feet.

"You'll just have to come back and get it tomorrow. Now let's go!"

The girls did as Bonnie said and they filed out of the warehouse, two of them stumbling just a bit.

Damon was practically parked right there in front of the warehouse.

He got out and came around the truck to open the doors for them.

Nora, Mary-Louise and Hayley all piled into the back seat, leaving Bonnie to sit up front with Damon.

Great.

She walked past him, but then stopped. Her dress was entirely too short to climb inside without losing her dignity.

Before she could even say anything Damon was picking her up and placing her on the seat.

"Thanks." She swallowed hard.

"No problem." Moving back, Damon went to shut the door.

Bonnie held her hand against it, stopping him. "Why didn't Jenna come for me?"

It was a loaded question. Both of them knew it.

"She had a little bit too much wine during dinner, Bonnie. It wasn't safe for her to drive."

She looked at him for a long moment and then nodded her head. "Right." Her hand dropped from the door.

Damon closed it.

* * *

Each girl was safely dropped off at their home and once they were all gone, it was noticeably quiet inside of the truck.

Bonnie was really angry. Her blood was boiling because Jenna wasn't shit.

She was absolutely good for nothing. Not even for a fucking ride home.

Bonnie was so in her head that she didn't even realize that they'd made it home.

Damon turned off his truck, undoing his seat-belt. He looked over at Bonnie who just sat there staring forward.

"You planning on going inside anytime soon?" He teased lightly.

Bonnie blinked and then turned her head to look at him. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

His brows quirked. "Why?"

"Because I'm really mad right now. So mad that I think I might do something really stupid if I go in there."

"Like what?"

"Like something I could go to jail for. And I'm too pretty to be going to jail Damon. They would eat my ass alive in there. Like literally!"

Then she began to laugh. Hysterically.

And all to quickly the laughter turned into tears streaming down her face. "I fucking hate her! She don't give a damn about me!"

"Hey, that's not true Bonnie. Jenna loves you."

Bonnie's hands reached up to wipe the tears from her face. She chuckled a little, shaking her head.

"Wow, you really are ride or die for her, aren't you...except when you're shoving your tongue down my throat, that is."

"Bonnie."

"No, no it's okay. Things like that have been going on for hundreds of years. With white masters placing their white women on pedestals while satisfying their lust in the slave quarters."

Damon looked away from her.

Bonnie continued unfazed. "That sweet black pussy is no joke Damon...you better be careful!"

His jaw tensed.

Bonnie saw it and pointed to his face. "Oh there goes that jaw... I swear I be having that motherfucker working overtime, don't I!" She laughed.

Damon had had enough. "Just get out of the fucking truck, Bonnie."

She gasped dramatically, grabbing her bosom. "What, Damon Salvatore just dropped the F-bomb. What is this world coming to?! Could it be that little trailer trash Bonnie Bennett is rubbing off on him?"

Damon didn't respond. Now he was the one just staring ahead. Not knowing where all of this was coming from.

After a few more moments of his silence, Bonnie took off her seat-belt and slipping off her heels, she climbed over the console and saddled his lap.

She leaned her forehead against his. "I'm sorry." They breathed in and exhaled the same air. "I've been a very naughty little girl tonight, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you have."

Bonnie pulled back just a little. "Then why don't you punish me."

She took one of his hands and placed it between her legs. "Punish me Damon. Make me scream."

Bonnie removed her hand leaving his underneath her dress She stared into his eyes.

Damon was a goner the moment he felt the heat between her legs.

He slid her thong to one side and began to work her pussy until she was slippery wet, all the while pillaging her mouth with his tongue.

It was only when Damon began to finger fuck her that Bonnie had to pull away, breaking the kiss.

She leaned her forehead against his, panting into his mouth. Gripping his shoulders.

All the windows inside of the truck were fogged up from their body heat.

And the smell of Bonnie's arousal filled Damon's nostrils.

She began to move her hips back and forth as if she was riding a dick.

Damon almost lost it, wanting to unbuckle his pants so that she could ride his.

But all too soon she could feel herself cumming.

Bonnie didn't have the willpower to slow down and make it last longer, instead she moved faster, chasing her release.

Damon kept his eyes locked to her face. He couldn't look away if he wanted to.

Bonnie was absolutely stunning in her pleasure.

And when she finally came, trembling all over, she collapsed against him with a smile on her face.

After a few short minutes, Bonnie pulled back caressing Damon's face. She slid her thumb across his mouth and Damon gently bit down on it. His hands gripping her ass.

Bonnie pulled her hand away, leaning forward to kiss his mouth. It was a light, soft peck to his lips.

Damon's hands moved up Bonnie's spine, holding her close to his chest.

She pulled away, looking into his pretty blue eyes. "So tell me, I much do I owe you. Trick."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh I got your trick," said Damon, gripping the front of Bonnie's dress and yanking it down to reveal one large, round firm perky breast.

He pinched her nipple before covering it with his mouth.

Bonnie gasped closing her eyes, arching her back. Her hand clasped the head-rest for support as pleasure shot through her going directly between her legs which was already engorged with blood from his attention.

Damon wanted Bonnie naked. Now.

But he wanted to see her in full light, not shadows. Stretched out like a buffet of goodies on top of his bed sprinkled in fragrant red rose petals.

That's the vision he had in his mind as he suckled from her breast.

Bonnie was just as needy, wanting the feeling to last forever.

But it didn't.

Damon unlatched himself from her supple flesh, flicking her nipple one last time with his tongue before completely pulling back. His eyes smoldering with lust as his dilated pupils leered at her through his long lashes.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Smolder?"

Damon was ready to fuck her that's why. He was more than ready actually. His dick literally bursting to be free from the confines of his jeans and shoved deeply inside of her.

And what made it worse was knowing her body was now ready for penetration. He'd made it so.

"Smolder?" He asked, licking his lips. Silently telling himself to calm down.

Bonnie touched his face. "Yeah, that's my new nickname for you. Smolder. Because your eyes are smoldering right now. You look really sexy."

Not being able to help herself, she leaned in kissing him once more.

It was like the two of them were in their own little warm cocoon.

Bonnie's titty was still hanging out of her dress, her thong only partially covering her mound, her pussy still slick to the touch as her smell blanketed the inside of the truck like a heady perfume.

"I want to fuck you so bad." She said against his lips.

And like that the spell was broken.

It was the wrong thing to say to Damon even though it was exactly how he felt.

But Damon couldn't stand to hear a woman speak so vulgar. It was just how he was raised. Women didn't curse like sailors point blank. It was bad form.

And Bonnie had a really dirty mouth. It was the one thing that Damon didn't like about her.

He pulled away from her kiss. "We've been out here too long, it's time to go inside."

She blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. Now get yourself together, so we can go in. It's late."

Bonnie shook her head, not understanding. Just seconds ago he was all into her and now he was acting so cold.

"What happened? You were fine a second ago." And then it hit her. "Is it because of what I said?"

The look on his face was answer enough.

"Why am I not allowed to say that? It's how I feel...I want you Damon."

"Then say that Bonnie! Tell me that you want me without speaking so common! It's not ladylike!"

Bonnie swallowed hard at the harshness of his voice.

"Well I'm not a lady, Damon and I'm as common as you get," She said pulling her dress back up, covering herself. "So don't try to change me. I'm not your precious Jenna and I never will be. I'm me...Bonnie Bennett...so either take me for who I am or leave me the fuck alone!"

Opening his side of the door Bonnie slide off Damon's lap and jumped down from the truck, slamming the door shut.

* * *

The following morning Bonnie went outside to the stables. It was sort of her thing now on Saturday mornings because Jenna was off from work and she and Damon liked to sleep in on the weekends.

Though Bonnie knew sleeping was the last thing the two of them were doing right now.

As soon as Kai spotted her he smiled, waving his hand. "Good morning."

Kai Parker was Damon's ranch hand. He took care of the horses. He was a real life cowboy, he even wore a fucking cowboy hat and everything.

"Good morning."

"So is today gonna be the day you learn how to ride, little lady?"

Shaking her head, she laughed. "Nope."

Bonnie only liked looking at the horses. They were interesting animals and also very beautiful.

Two of them were thoroughbreds having competed in the Kentucky Derby and the rest were wild mustangs whom Damon had broken in himself.

Kai was only hired to take care of the day to day maintenance of the horses because Damon couldn't due to his work, but he loved those horses and rode them every chance he got. A day didn't go by that Damon Salvatore didn't ride one of his horses.

"Oh come on, Bonnie. Stop being a wuss."

She chuckled.

"I told you I'd teach you. There's nothing to it." He took off his cowboy hat to wipe his sweaty brow.

Bonnie's eyes bugged slightly.

She'd never seen Kai without that hat covering most of his face.

But now with it gone, she could see how handsome he was. And he was a blond.

"Oh my god Kai, you're hot."

He laughed at the surprise in her voice.

"No really. You look like a fucking model or something." She walked up until she was standing in front of him. "Come here, bend down for a second. I want to see something."

He did as she said, bending his six foot frame and stood still while she messed with his hair, combing the silky strands with her fingers.

His hair was a little sweaty because he'd been working all morning, but Bonnie didn't mind.

"Have you ever thought about being a model?" She asked.

"No. I can honestly say the notion never crossed my mind."

"There." Bonnie said once done, inspecting her handy worked. Damn, Kai really was gorgeous. "Hey when you get some free time, would you mind if I take a few shots of you."

Photography was the only class that Bonnie liked in school. The only class where she really excelled. But it didn't really count because it was an elective course. But she loved it. Her teacher even gave her an old camera to have as her own because Bonnie was that talented and she was allowed to use the dark room anytime she wanted to develop her pictures.

One of those pictures ended up being submitted into a contest and Bonnie won first place. It was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Bonnie brought the camera with her to Texas, not being able to bear leaving it behind.

Kai frowned a little, squinting his eyes. "You mean with a camera?"

She nodded her head. "Yep."

Kai got to thinking. For weeks now he'd been trying to get her on a horse, maybe he could use this to his advantage.

"Okay, you can take some pictures of me but only if you allow me to teach you how to ride a horse."

Well gotdamn.

"No deal." She said immediately, shoving his head back with the push of her hand.

Kai laughed good-naturedly straightening to his full height, now towering over her small frame.

"Suit yourself, sunshine." Chucking her chin lightly.

He really was hot, Bonnie thought to herself as she looked at him.

"How old are you anyway Kai?" She asked suddenly.

"He's twenty."

Both Kai and Bonnie turned their heads at the sound of Damon's voice, watching has he walked up to them. His blue eyes only on Bonnie.

"And he needs to get back to his job." Damon said.

Kai cleared his throat. "Right." Casting his blue eyes back to Bonnie, he chucked her chin once again. "See you later, sunshine."

"Bye Kai." Bonnie started to walk away as well.

Damon's hand shot out to lightly grab her elbow. "Wait a minute."

She stopped.

"Hey, don't just walk away from me like that, okay?"

Her eyes met his. "What do you want Damon?" Pulling her arm free.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"What do you think? About last night."

"What about it?"

"Will you stop being such a hard head and listen to me?"

"Then say what you need to say Damon because I don't like you right now, which means I don't want to be anywhere near you!" She hissed for his ears alone.

He got in her face, speaking just as low. "So is that why you're out here talking to Kai...to get back at me?"

"What?" She blinked, confused.

"Now you're gonna let him finger your pussy in the back of the stables like some little slut?!"

Bonnie slapped Damon's face. The action was swift and hard. "Fuck you, asshole!"

It was now clear that Damon didn't think much of her and it stung more than Bonnie cared to admit.

Marching away from him, she went inside of the stables. "Kai!"

Having been grooming one of the horses, Kai stuck his head out of middle stall. "Yeah Sunshine?"

"I'm ready to learn how to ride."


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie went to a public high school in a very small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. And being that it was such a small town meant that the school system wasn't that advance in technology.

Yeah they had computers and all, but when it came to other things such as cameras for the photography class that Bonnie was enrolled in, the equipment they used was basically stone-age. Meaning the students didn't use high tech digital cameras, but those old-school cameras that required a roll of film.

And that was the type of camera that Mr. Vaughn, Bonnie's photography teacher gave to her. An older model Canon. And because she used it so much, now she was running low on film. And film cost money. Money that Bonnie didn't have. Which meant that she wouldn't be able to take that many shots of Kai.

Photography was the only thing that really held Bonnie's interest and she was so excited at the prospect of picking up the camera again because she missed it, but now that wasn't possible.

And that, along with falling out with Damon just bummed her out big time.

If Bonnie wasn't so mad with him, she would have made his ass pay for the film. Stupid jerk.

Who the hell did he think he was talking to her like that, she fumed silently?

But boy, did she slap his ass good! The side of his face turned red and everything.

Fucking asshole. He deserved it and more.

Had her momma heard him say some shit like that to her, she would have went all Carrie Underwood on his ass and slashed all four tires on his precious pickup truck and probably would have set the motherfucker on fire too.

That's what Raylene Sommers would've done. She always took shit to the next level no matter how small the incident.

Even now, a few hours later as Bonnie sat in her bedroom playing with her camera, her blood was still boiling hot.

How dare he talk to her like that? And what made it so bad was that it wasn't even called for. All she was doing was talking to Kai and Damon just went totally left on her.

What was his fucking problem?

But as Bonnie continued to stew in her anger, going over and over what happened in her mind, something clicked.

It almost seemed as if Damon was jealous.

Lowering the camera to her lap, the seventeen year old ponder more on the thought.

Was it possible? Could it be the reason why he lashed out at her so harshly? Men were idiots like that.

But if this was the case, then that changed everything!

So not only was Damon Salvatore a hot-head, but he was the jealous type as well.

Well Bonnie could handle jealousy just fine, but him saying hurtful things to her was unacceptable.

Damon was not going to have the privilege of touching her body and then when he got angry try to use her sexuality against her.

Nope, that wasn't happening.

* * *

Bonnie found Damon in his office working. Of course he would be working. Who cared if it was Saturday and really nice outside.

Maybe that was the secret to how the rich got richer. They never let up on the grind.

Bonnie leaned against the door-frame and watched him for a minute.

Damn, he was so hot. Like even his forearms were hot and they were hairy which on must men looked totally gross to Bonnie, but not on Damon.

She'd seen what he looked like naked. He was absolutely beautiful. Stunning.

Thoughts of what it would be like to sleep with him filled her mind.

Would he be a gentle or rough lover? Would he kiss her all over and make her hot for him or would he just satisfy his own lust?

Bonnie was staring at Damon for so long that she saw the exact moment he became aware of her presence. His jaw tensed. She almost giggled, but annoyance quickly set in when he didn't look up from his computer to acknowledge her.

"Where's Jenna?" She asked from the door.

Damon didn't answer. Clearly trying to take a page from her book and ignore her like she's done to him on more than one occasion.

Bastard, Bonnie thought to herself. But that shit wouldn't work on her. She walked into the room.

"What's the matter? Did I slap you too hard? Is that why you can't speak right now...because your jaw hurts?"

That got his fucking attention.

Ignoring his glaring blue eyes, Bonnie approached the desk moving between his legs.

She tilted his chin up with her hand, turning his head to inspect the side of his face. "You look fine. Your cheek is no longer red."

Bonnie let him go, pushing his keyboard aside and making a seat for herself on top of the desk.

"I would apologize...but I won't. Because you deserved it."

"Is that so?" His eyes sharpening in a way that made him look dangerous like he was about to snap her neck or something.

But Bonnie knew Damon wasn't crazy enough to do anything. And if he was, she would just have to show him what crazy really looked like.

After all, she was Raylene Sommer's baby girl

"Yes, very so." She answered.

Using the balls of her feet to slip off her shoes and letting them drop to the floor, Bonnie placed her bare-feet in the space between Damon's open legs.

She cocked her head to one side."So do you want to talk about what happened this morning or are you still in your feelings like a little bitch?"

To soften her words and not make things worse between them, she purposefully slide a foot over his crotch and began to slowly massage him.

Damon almost closed his eyes from the sensation, but he refused to let her distract him.

He swallowed thickly, actually gulping but not quite. "You don't think to highly of me do you? First I'm a trick...now I'm a little bitch."

"Then I guess we're even, Smolder. Because last night I was a whore and this morning I'm a slut."

Damon held Bonnie's eyes as she looked at him. He knew he was wrong the moment the words left his mouth. But it was too late to take them back.

"So what are you looking for Bonnie, an apology?"

"Yes that...as well as an explanation. I have a theory though, but I'm not quite sure if I'm right."

"And what's your theory?"

"That somehow you got jealous when you saw me outside talking to Kai. That you didn't like it and being a typical man, instead of telling me how you felt, you decided to lash out and be mean to me."

Bonnie waited for him to respond.

He did after a short moment. "You're right. I didn't like seeing you talking to him. It made me feel some type of way."

"Jealous?"

He sighed. "Yes I was jealous, Bonnie."

"But there was no need for you to be, Damon. I don't like Kai like that. I mean, yeah he's hot, but I'm not interested in him. I'm only interested in you."

Her words did not soothe his ego.

"You're lying to me. I saw you flirting with him. You were playing in his hair."

She stopped massaging his dick, sliding her foot away. "Whoa wait a minute, I'm not lying. You have it all wrong, Damon. I was not flirting with Kai. I was only messing with his hair because I wanted to take a few shots of him with my camera. That's it."

He believed her. He saw the truth on her face. The tension that had been in Damon's shoulders since that morning eased a bit.

Moving his chair forward, Damon spread Bonnie's legs until he was sitting in between them, her tiny feet danging on either side of him.

When he began to reach underneath her skirt, Bonnie grabbed his hand stopping him.

"No. This conversation isn't over. You haven't even apologized for the ugly things you said to me. You really hurt my feelings this morning, Damon. And not only that. It was how you did it. You totally used what happened between us last night against me, which was so messed up because last night was so wonderful, but you turned it into something ugly. And I don't think I can get over that."

"I didn't mean the things I said to you, Bonnie. I was just angry."

"But see that's the thing, you can't do that. You can't be intimate with me like that and then when you get angry throw what we do up in my face by calling me all kinds of sluts and whores. It's not right. And I won't accept that kind of treatment from you."

Damon was quiet for some time, seeing the hurt he caused her reflected in her green eyes.

He took Bonnie's hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the inside of her palm. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Bonnie looked away from him.

Somehow the words didn't satisfy her like they should've.

She needed something more from him. But she didn't exactly know what she needed to hear to make it right.

"Hey." Damon said softly, rising up from the chair taking her chin and bringing her face back to his, forcing her to look at him. "I'm sorry I hurt you."He repeated.

Then he leaned forward pressing his lips against Bonnie's, kissing her deeply.

It took a moment for him to realize that she wasn't kissing him back. Damon pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Give me a chance to make this up to you, Bonnie. I was wrong to hurt you like that. So allow me to take the hurt away by making you feel good."

Bonnie closed her eyes when he kissed her once more.

His hands slid down her body and underneath her skirt where he began to pull at her panties.

Breaking away from his determined lips, Bonnie tried to speak but he covered her mouth with his once again.

She pulled away a second time, pressing her hand against his chest. "Damon wait...Jenna."

He licked his lips. "She's not here. She went to the health food store to pick up some vitamins. Now lift up for me."

Bonnie did what she was told, lifting up a little from the desk so that Damon could slide her panties off, letting them fall to the floor.

His hand was back between her legs, gently stroking her flesh with his knuckle.

"Last night, I felt how wet you got with just my fingers...now let's see how you do using my mouth."


	11. Chapter 11

"She's driving me fucking crazy...I swear, I can't do it anymore!"

Damon watched as Jenna paced back and forth in front of their bed.

He'd woken up a few minutes ago to use the bathroom and came back out just in time to see Jenna come into the bedroom, slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

Other than having her shoes on, she was dressed and ready to go to work.

It was clear that she was talking about Bonnie.

"What's happened now?" He asked, getting back into bed. It was only seven-thirty in the morning and a Monday at that.

Jenna stopped pacing and turned to face Damon. "Bonnie wants to go back to Mystic Falls!"

It was the last thing he expected to hear.

So many thoughts went through his mind.

Did she want to leave because of him? He thought everything was fine between them now, especially after what happened in his office.

He didn't get a chance to really talk to her afterward because Jenna literally walked in two seconds after Bonnie finished getting herself together.

Both of their eyes widening at each other when Jenna kissed him hello. Bonnie quickly got lost after that.

And Sunday, he and Jenna were practically gone all day at a friends wedding.

So Damon didn't know where Bonnie's mind was at and what was going on with her.

He tried to act normal. "Oh yeah, did she say why?"

"She wants to go visit our mom. Her 45th birthday is in a few days, two days before Bonnie's. And I just can't take off from work with such short notice like that and when I told her, she got mad and accused me of lying. Saying that I was using my job as an excuse because I just don't want to go see our mother."

For a second there, Damon was really worried, but now that he knew all Bonnie wanted was to go see her mother, both his mind and body relaxed. The tension easing away from him.

He watched as Jenna reached down to grab her shoes, placing them on her feet.

"Well are you?" He asked.

"Am I what?"

"Using your job as an excuse not to go see your mom on her birthday?"

Her head snapped up in his direction. "How can you ask me that, Damon? You know how demanding my job is."

Damon didn't respond.

Jenna came around to his side of the bed and leaned down to kiss him goodbye.

"Besides Mr. Salvatore, you are not allowed to take Bonnie's side. You're my man...let my baby sister find her own."

* * *

When it was ten o'clock and Bonnie had yet to grace his office with her presence, Damon stopped pretending to work and went in search of her.

His first thought was to try her bedroom and he was right.

After having knocked a few times without any response, Damon just pushed the door open and found Bonnie sitting on the window seat with headphones on, listening to music.

She was still in her pajamas, a purple tank top and some shorts. A yellow bandana tied around her head.

It was his first time being inside of her room. Her bed wasn't made, but other than that the room was clean. And it smelled of her. Like that lotion she used on her skin.

Damon spotted a few picture frames on the dresser. One standing out among the rest because it was larger than the others.

It was of a women with long blond hair and huge green eyes that dominated her face.

Damon immediately knew it was Bonnie's mother because the woman not only had the same green eyes, but she had Bonnie's nose and mouth as well.

But Bonnie was a more beautiful version of her ordinary looking mother.

Genetics was a fascinating thing. Bonnie took more after their mother than Jenna did.

"That's my favorite picture of my mom. She was so young. I think she was my age."

Damon looked at Bonnie. She'd taken the headphones off and was sitting forward watching him.

He went and sat down next to her. She turned to look at him and Damon stroked her cheek.

"You look like her."

Bonnie smiled softly. "I know. There's no doubt about it, I'm Raylene Sommers' baby girl."

"Why isn't your last name Sommers?"

The smile disappeared from her face at once.

"Bennett is my father's last name. It was the only thing the no good bastard ever gave me. Jenna wasn't so lucky. Sommers is our mother's maiden name. She never married."

"So neither of you had a father growing up."

"Not really. I only saw my dad a handful of times and Jenna never saw hers at all. But when I was twelve he came and got me for the summer and took me to Atlanta where I met my grandmother for the first time. Her name was Sheila Bennett and she was a professor at Spelman College. I didn't know it then, but it was her idea for me to come visit.

Bonnie smiled softly at her memories. "I'll never forget that summer. I swear I thought her home was a mansion. It was so beautiful and clean, I never knew people could live like that. We went shopping on the weekends and made brownies. It was all just so normal and I could be a kid again. My grandmother even knew how to manage my crazy hair. It never hurt when she combed it.

Slowly her smile began to fade. "My last few days there, I became really sad because I didn't want to go home. And it was like my Grams read my mind. She ask me if I wanted to stay in Atlanta with her. I almost said yes, but then I thought about my momma. She called me everyday while I was away and I could hear in her voice that she missed me. And I realized that I couldn't do that to her...I couldn't leave her too. So I went back home. The following winter, my grandmother ended up dying and I never heard from my father again."

"Hey." He said softly. "Don't beat yourself up...you were just a kid."

A tear slipped from Bonnie's eyes. "My mom is gonna think I abandoned her too. I haven't seen or spoken to her since she was committed. Her birthday is Thursday, two days before mine and I want to go see her, but Jenna doesn't want to."

She wiped her face, sniffing softly. "Will you talk to her? She'll listen to you Damon. Please do this for me. I need to see my mother. I have to let her know that I haven't forgotten about her."

"She knows that Bonnie."

Bonnie jerked away from him, standing to her feet. "No she doesn't Damon! You don't know her like I do...nobody does! Only I understand her! So you have to talk to Jenna for me, please!" She cried.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, but I can't do that." He said quietly.

She stood stock still and then she gave a small bitter laugh, nodding her head. "Right. I don't know what I was thinking. What your precious little Jenna wants, your precious little Jenna gets. And damn everyone else."

Damon stood up immediately, reaching for her, but Bonnie stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't you dare put your fucking hands on me!"

Damon froze.

"What would your precious little Jenna say? I don't think she would like it very much if she knew that you couldn't keep your hands off me. What do you think Damon? How do you think she would feel if she ever learned that when she kissed you the other day, she was tasting my pussy on your lips?"

Damon refused to react because he knew she was upset about her mother. "I think you better stop talking now." His eyes hard.

"And I think you should leave because I'm getting tired of staring at your ugly face."

"What my precious little Bonnie wants, my precious little Bonnie gets." He sneered.

"Fuck you."

"You'll get that too, in due time. My precious girl."

Bonnie turned away from him.

"I'll leave you alone now and when you're ready, you can come to me."

He left the room.

* * *

Sometime after lunch, Bonnie calmly made her way into Damon office. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt with her hair pulled away from her face in a ponytail.

She didn't speak as she walked in, just going straight to his desk. Damon looked up and saw her. He pushed his chair back some and Bonnie sat across his lap, laying her head against his shoulder.

Damon hugged her close. "You feeling better?"

Bonnie nodded her head, linking their hands together.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head no.

"Your birthday is Saturday, is there anything special you want to do?"

 _Yeah, I want to go see my mother._

"No."

"It's your eighteen birthday, Bonnie."

"I don't care."

"Well is there something you want?"

 _I want my mother._

"Nope."

Damon fell quiet. And then he thought of something.

"What about a new camera? One of those ridiculously expensive ones with all the cool functions that it practically takes the picture by itself."

"Okay." She said quietly, playing with the signet ring on his left hand.

Damon smiled, kissing the top of her head. Catching himself in time before saying, _That's my girl._

"Can we go pick it out right now?"

"Sure. But why so soon?"

"I just want to get out for a little while, go somewhere."

"Then let's go."

* * *

Damon took Bonnie to this photography shop in the city and patiently waited while the owner talked to her about his selection of camera's while simultaneously asking her questions, trying to get a feel of which camera would be right for her.

When Bonnie told him about the camera she had, he gave her a whole box of film for free because no one was using that model anymore and the film just sat on the supply shelf collecting dust.

Once Bonnie picked out the digital camera she wanted that's when Damon came up to the counter, pulling out his wallet.

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday."

Bonnie watched as he swiped his debit card, entering the pin number.

* * *

"Damon, the pizza guy is here."

They had been home for over an hour when Bonnie realized that she hadn't eaten all day. And it was still a few hours yet before Jenna got home from work and they all had dinner. So Damon and Bonnie ordered a pizza to tied them over.

Damon was taking a piss when Bonnie busted into the bathroom. It wasn't the first time she barged in on him like that, once even catching him while he was on the toilet and had the nerve to sit down on the edge of the tub and actually hold a conversation with him while he took a shit like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Go get my wallet and pay him...it's in the top drawer of my desk."

"Do you want me to tip him?"

"Yeah, you can give him a couple of bucks."

"Okay."

* * *

A calmness settled over Bonnie once her round-trip airplane ticket to Virginia was confirmed online with Delta.

She would wait until later on that night to put Damon's debit card back into his wallet and hopefully he wouldn't miss the four hundred dollars she'd taken out it as well.

But, she couldn't think about that right now.

All that mattered to Bonnie was that she was going home to see her momma.


	12. Chapter 12

Raylene Sommers was dying.

She had an inoperable brain tumor that was diagnosed two weeks after being committed into the mental institution.

Bonnie was given the detrimental news shortly after showing up to the hospital asking to see her mother.

Just moments before she had been nervous, but also so excited to see her mom.

She'd gotten her a few birthday gifts and some balloons and even stopped by the local bakery to pick up her favorite dessert, red velvet cupcakes.

But instead of being taken to see Raylene like she thought, Bonnie was escorted into an office on the first floor of the facility where she met her mother's doctor for the very first time.

His name was Elijah Mikaelson and it was clear from the moment he spoke that he was not American.

He was the one to discover the tumor after running a battery of routine tests on his new patient.

Dr. Mikaelson watched from behind his desk as Bonnie valiantly fought to hold herself together as she sat there and listened to him talk about her mother's terminal diagnoses.

He told her how the hospital tried to get into contract with her several times, but was unable to do so and she quietly explained that she was in Texas visiting her older sister.

This was news to Dr. Mikealson because only Bonnie's name was listed in Raylene's medical records as next of kin.

Being somewhat relieved to hear that there was an older sister to help shoulder some of the burden, he grabbed for a pen asking for her contact information.

But Bonnie told him no. That it wouldn't be necessary to call her.

Dr. Mikaelson was taken aback, not expecting for his request to be denied.

He tried to explain to Bonnie the severity of the situation, mistakenly under the impression that she was just too young to understand what he was saying, but Bonnie quickly dispelled him of that notion by telling him that Jenna was mentally fragile and wouldn't take the news well.

It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. Jenna had issues. She was in therapy.

But that was just a convenient excuse to give the doctor because how could she tell him that her older sister would be of no help to their mother.

That she was flaky. That in times of great need Jenna skirted responsibility.

Time and again she'd proven that she couldn't be counted on and Bonnie wouldn't count on her now.

She stayed in Dr. Mikaelson's office for over an hour as he went over what the next few months would entail for her mother as her health quickly deteriorated because the tumor seemed to be growing at a rapid rate.

It wasn't easy being told that your forty-five year old mother only had a few months to live.

* * *

There was no need for a round-trip airplane ticket after all because Bonnie wasn't going back to Texas.

She called Jenna two days after her eighteenth birthday and told her that their mother was being released from the hospital and therefore she would be staying in Mystic Falls.

Of course Jenna didn't question Bonnie, in fact she sounded relieved over the phone.

But leave it to Damon to know that something didn't sound right about all of this.

Within the hour of hanging up with her sister, Bonnie received a call from him, wanting to know what was going on and he drilled her with questions to the point where all Bonnie wanted to do was hang up on him.

But then she had this crazy thought that if she did that, that if she ignored him, Damon would just come to Mystic Falls for answers and she couldn't have that, so she said something that she knew would anger him and thereby get him off the phone.

" _What's the matter Damon, you upset you didn't get the chance to fuck me?"_

 _There was silence over the line for a moment and then he spoke. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work, Bonnie. Something's going on and you're not saying. I can feel it... I hear it in your voice. Gawd, why won't you tell me what's going on, I can help you!"_

 _Bonnie closed her eyes, a single tear slowly sliding down her cheek. But she had to be strong and end whatever it was that she had with him._

" _You mean like you helped me when I practically begged you to talk Jenna into visiting our mother on her birthday? Yeah Damon, you were a real big help."_

 _He was silent._

 _Bonnie wiped her face, clearing her throat. "Look, I have to go."_

" _Bonnie wait, don't..."_

 _But she cut him off. "And I'm sorry for stealing from you. It was wrong and I'm ashamed of what I did, but I was desperate. I needed to get home to see my momma." Her southern accent thick because she was so upset. She paused before continuing because this one last thing she had to say to him was hurting her more than anything, but she did it ._

" _Goodbye Damon."_

* * *

Her first few days back, Bonnie spent all of her time at the hospital.

But when the bills started to roll in, she had to get a job.

Luckily the Grille, Mystic Falls only restaurant, was hiring for a full-time waitress and she applied, getting the job.

Now her mornings were spent with her mother at the hospital and at four o'clock she left to go to work and stayed until closing time, which was at midnight.

Barely getting any sleep at night while trying to hold down a full-time job and take care of her dying mother was starting to take a toll on the eighteen year old.

After a straight month of this, her body began to rebel. She was tired all the time and she was beginning to lose weight.

Eventually her body just shut down and Bonnie ended up fainting at work.

Dr. Mikaelson happened to be having dinner that night at the Grille and he jumped up from his table when someone yelled for a doctor in the back of the restaurant.

When Bonnie came to, it was his handsome face she saw with his concerned brown eyes staring down at her and his thick mane of chocolate brown hair somewhat askew as if he'd hastily ran his fingers through it.

But then a sense of panic consumed her as she realized who he was and she immediately sat up from the floor, grabbing hold of Elijah's jack as he knelt over her.

"Oh god, my mother!"

"Bonnie, Bonnie." He shook her gently trying to get through to her. "It's okay. Your mother's at the hospital."

She calmed down, letting him go. Clearly confused as she reached up to touch her head, her eyes leaving his as she tried to think.

"What happened? Why are you here?"

Elijah's thick groomed brows drew together in a frown. "Bonnie, you just fainted."

She glanced back up at him in shock. "W-What?" That panicked look returning to her eyes.

"I'm going to take you home, okay?"

But Bonnie shook her head. "No, my shift isn't over until twelve. I can't leave."

It was clear that Bonnie was running herself ragged.

Trying to take care of her mother and then work on top of that was too much for her and it was going to stop now. Enough was enough.

"You can and you will." Elijah spoke.

He then looked up at the manager. Elijah knew this because the guy was wearing a name pin on his shirt with the title.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett's doctor and I'm excusing her from work for the next three days for medical issues, starting right now. Is that clear?"

The guy swallowed, nodding his head. Immediately intimated by the look on the doctor's face as well by the commanding tone in his voice.

Returning his gaze back to Bonnie, he began to help her up. "Let's get you home."

* * *

"Why did you just lie back there? You're not my doctor."

The two had just walked out of the restaurant into the night air.

"Because you need to take a break and rest Bonnie. You can't keep all this up without doing serious damage to yourself."

Bonnie scoffed, shaking her head. Bitterness seeping into every word that flowed from her mouth.

"That's real easy to say for someone like you. But you see Dr. Mikealson, I don't have the luxury of taking three days off work because I got to pay my rent or I'll be homeless and the only time my dying mother smiles is when she opens her eyes in the morning and sees me sitting by her bedside. So you see doctor I can't take a break!"

Elijah just stood there unable to look away from her.

Even now when Bonnie was clearly hurting and broken up inside, she didn't shed one tear even though her eyes shined with them.

At eighteen, she was bearing what seemed like the weight of the world on her young shoulders.

And she was doing it alone.

Elijah couldn't help but think of his wife Katherine in that moment because she was strong like that too.

Gawd, he missed her so much.

Even now, five years later, he still couldn't believe that she was actually gone.

She literally died trying to bring their son into the world.

Only for him to follow his mother into death three days later.

Elijah would give up everything he had to have his family back because success meant nothing without someone to share it with.

"You know what Bonnie, you're right. I had no right to interfere with your life like that. I sorry."

Taken aback because he was so quick to apologize, Bonnie didn't know what to say for a minute.

"I don't know what you go through outside of the hospital...I was just trying to help."

Bonnie sighed, now feeling bad because Dr. Mickaelson seemed like a really nice guy.

"No doctor, I'm the one who's sorry. I'm just really tired. I'm not sleeping like I should and it's starting to take a toll on my body, so you're right. I do need to take a break, but the thing is I just can't afford to do it...not with this job and they were the only ones in town hiring and the position is for second shift so I can't change my schedule."

The wheels in Elijah's beautiful mind were turning because the Grille wasn't the only one in town looking for help.

He needed a housekeeper/cook because the woman working for him now was moving out of state in a couple of weeks.

"Can you stop by my office in the morning? I have something I want to discuss with you."

* * *

Working for Dr. Mikaelson was a true godsend.

He was the best boss.

He allowed Bonnie to make her own schedule and as long as his house was clean and he came home to a good hot meal then he was fine with whatever Bonnie did and it didn't hurt that he was paying her twice what she was making at the Grille.

And she had the weekends off.

But to show her gratitude Bonnie always made sure to leave the doctor a casserole that only needed to be heated up in the oven to tied him over until Monday when she came in.

She had a key to his house because on some days she didn't come in until noon and would work until four, so that she could spend the rest of the evening with her mom at hospital.

Bonnie didn't mind that at all, but she did sort of cringe a little on the inside when he gave her the key to his dead wife's car for her to use to run errands for him and go grocery shopping.

It was a black Land Rover with gorgeous brown leather interior. Of course the doctor had the car tuned up and washed for Bonnie, considering it sat in the garage for five years.

The eighteen year old felt so weird when she first got behind the wheel of the car.

She was a little spooked to be honest, but after a few times driving the luxury vehicle she became more comfortable even changing the presets on the radio to the stations she listened to.

Some days Elijah would come home early and he would keep Bonnie company in the kitchen while she made dinner and when she was done, he would ask her to stay and eat with him.

They would sit in the dining room and talk while they ate.

Bonnie learned a lot about the doctor during those quiet nights that were starting to turn cold with the coming of autumn.

He was from England and had three brothers and a sister whom he was close with, but they all lived spread out around the world, but both his parents were dead. He and his wife were married for three years when he got the position at the hospital and they moved to Mystic Falls. A year later she got pregnant with their first child. There were some complication during the birth and she died. The baby died three days later.

Now Bonnie knew why at times Dr. Mikaelson seemed so sad.

It was funny how life drew people together.

Elijah had lost his family to death and Bonnie was in the process of losing hers.

They formed a bond.

And as Raylene's health grew worse and she began to suffer from seizures, it was Elijah who Bonnie turned to for comfort and he would hold her while she cried in his arms.

Elijah found himself falling in love with Bonnie and she had absolutely no clue.

At first he just chalked it up to him being lonely and he enjoyed her company.

But on the weekends when she wasn't there, he found that he really missed her.

Here he was a thirty-eight year old widower falling in love with an eighteen year old girl.

He felt like a fucking pervert, but he couldn't help his feelings for her.

Bonnie made him feel alive. Like life was worth living again.

He enjoyed coming home knowing she would be there. Elijah didn't realize how much he missed having someone to talk to at night.

In a matter of months this girl had given him back his life and she didn't even know it.

A few weeks before Christmas, Bonnie found out that it was Elijah's birthday and she made his favorite meal for dinner and even baked him a cake to celebrate.

But instead of blowing out the candles and making a wish, Elijah reached across the table for Bonnie's hand and asked her to marry him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Good morning, pretty lady." Said Bonnie, when her mother opened her eyes.

Raylene blinked trying to focus as sleep began to wear off her.

She saw her baby girl sitting by her beside and smiled.

Bonnie was such a good daughter, always taking care of her momma.

That's why it hurt Raylene to her heart when Dr. Mikaelson told her the reason why she was institutionalize was because she'd gone after Bonnie with a pair of scissors.

Raylene never remembered anything she did during a psychotic break. It was like being possessed.

She broke down and cried right there in the office because Bonnie was the last person she ever wanted to hurt because that was her baby girl.

Having schizophrenia was a curse.

She'd suffered from the mental illness for most of her adult life and now she had brain cancer and was dying.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was leaving Bonnie behind, Raylene would feel relieved to finally be free from the hell that was her mind.

But she didn't because who would look after her youngest child once she was gone? Jenna only cared about herself. She was selfish like her father.

It was Raylene's only worry about dying.

"Good morning, baby."

Bonnie got up from the chair, crossing the room to grab the bag she'd brought from home. "I made you some grits this morning for breakfast. You said you had a taste for them."

"I sure did. I swear child you listen to every word that comes out of my mouth, don't you."

Removing a plate wrapped in aluminum foil, Bonnie placed it on her mother's lap.

Raylene took off the foil and gasped. "Lawd girl, you must have gotten up early to make all of this." Her mouth watering just looking down at the plate of food because not only were there grits, but some fried green tomatoes, country ham and two homemade biscuits with strawberry jelly on the side.

"I did, but it's okay because I couldn't get any sleep last night." Bonnie said, reaching inside of the bag once again pulling out a fork wrapped in a paper napkin. She handed it to her mother.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Because I had a lot on my mind."

"Such as?" Her momma asked busy slicing into a green tomato.

"Such as thinking about whether or not I want to get married."

"Well why you thinking about that?" Her face frowning up as she chewed.

"Because momma, last night Dr. Mikaelson asked me to marry him.

Raylene stopped eating.

"He said he's in love with me." Bonnie sat back down. "I've never had a man love me before. They've only just wanted to fuck me...but Elijah wants to give me his last name and everything that comes with it.

Stunned into silence, all Raylene Sommers could do was look at her youngest daughter, but after a moment she swallowed the food still in her mouth, placing the fork down.

"Well, do you love him, Bonnie?"

"No. But I've never loved anyone before. The closest I've ever come to feeling that way about someone was with..."

"Damon?" Her mother guessed.

Bonnie and Raylene were super close. Having gone through hell and back two people couldn't help but be, and they were all each other had.

There was no sense of shame or secrets between them.

So when Bonnie told her mother about her time in Texas with Jenna, she told her everything including what happened with Damon. The good and the bad.

Bonnie left nothing out.

"But see, that's the thing, I don't know if that was love or not. I just know that I've never wanted someone as much as I wanted him. It was crazy. I mean there were times when I just wanted to crawl inside of him because I couldn't get close enough. But Damon doesn't want to belong to anyone and Elijah does. He wants a family and so do I. I want the snotty noses and the crying and the Christmases and birthdays. I want to know what it's like to have a normal family and Elijah is offering me that, momma...and maybe one day I'll grow to love him."

With tears shining in her eyes, Raylene stated the obvious. "Well baby, I think you've made your decision."

* * *

After making sure her mother ate, Bonnie went to Elijah's office on the first floor of the hospital. He was sitting at his desk working.

She knocked on the open door. He raised his head and smiled when he saw it was her.

"Is it okay for me to come in?" She asked.

"Always." He replied, placing the pen he was writing with down, showing Bonnie she had his full attention.

He watched as she entered the room placing her stuff down in the nearest chair before turning to close the door, locking it and then she crossed the room coming over to his desk.

Elijah's brows practically snapped up into his hairline when she saddled him, making herself comfortable on his lap.

He didn't know what to do with his hands, so Bonnie placed them on her ass.

"I don't even know what you kiss like, Dr. Mikaelson. So we need to rectify that immediately."

"It's Elijah to you, Ms. Bennett." His eyes dropping to her mouth.

"Don't you mean Mrs. Mikaelson or have you changed your mind?"

Elijah reached for the top drawer of his desk and slide it open, taking out a little black box. He then opened it taking out a gorgeous diamond ring, looking up at her.

"Does it look like I've changed my mind?" And he placed the ring on her finger before pulling her to his lips.

His kiss surprised Bonnie. It wasn't what she expected at all.

For some reason she had it in her head that since Elijah was so well mannered and polite that his kiss would be the same.

But she was wrong. There was nothing polite about the way he kissed her.

It was filled with a greedy, lustful desire like he'd been waiting for the moment to get at her.

Bonnie braced her hands against his shoulders, pulling away. Needing to breathe.

She leaned her forehead against his. "I have a really dirty mouth, Elijah."

He chuckled softly, smiling. "You taste pretty sweet to me."

Bonnie pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Elijah, I'm being serious right now. You need to know these things about me now before it's too late. I've been on my best behavior around you because you were my boss. But that's not the real me. I curse...a lot! And I have a bad habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong time. In fact, I'm notorious for sticking my foot in my mouth.

He reached up, caressing her soft cheek. His brown eyes filled with adoration as he listened to her ramble on about all of her faults.

"And I'm young Elijah, so I'm going to make mistakes but you have to be patient with me, okay?"

He nodded his head. "I will, Bonnie. I promise." Pulling her back to his lips.

Elijah didn't let her go for a long time and when he did, Bonnie laughed softly bringing her hands up to cuff his face.

"You're going to be a real handful aren't you?"

"You have no idea." He smiled.

Bonnie found that she liked his smile. "I like seeing you like this. Easy going and relaxed. Approachable."

He frowned slightly. "What do you mean? I'm always approachable."

"No you are not!" She laughed, calling him out. "You are so intimidating! My god, Elijah, the first time I met you I felt like I was sitting inside of the principal's office!"

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

"Yeah, you are."

"Well being with you should mellow me out some, right?"

"Are you sure you want that?"

"I know I want you." He answered. Touching her face.

"But once you have me, will you want to keep me?"

"What do you mean, Bonnie"

"It's just that you're all _tea and crumpets_ and I'm _mountain dew and hot pockets_ and after a while you might not want..."

Elijah cut her off, not allowing her to finish. "Hey, when I said that I was in love with you, I meant it. And I don't take those words lightly. And I won't take our marriage vows lightly, Bonnie. When we say I do, that's it. You're mine and I'm yours...forever. "

Bonnie leaned forward, kissing his mouth softly. Both of their eyes open.

"I'm going to take care of you and love you for the rest of my life. Do you understand?

Her eyes filling with tears, she nodded her head unable to speak.

Because for the first time in Bonnie Bennett's crazy life, she felt safe and protected.


	14. Chapter 14

It literally took her mother dying for Jenna Sommers to return to Mystic Falls.

Elijah was the one to call her and tell her the news because Bonnie lost it. Even though she knew it was coming and had been mentally preparing herself for months, the moment Raylene breathed her last breath and her soul left the earth, her youngest daughter broke in every sense of the word.

Elijah had to give her a mild sedative in order to calm her down and by the time Damon and Jenna arrived to Elijah's home a few hours later, Bonnie was asleep in an upstairs bedroom.

She woke up not too long after and came downstairs, stopping when she saw Damon sitting a few feet away in the living room.

Elijah and Jenna were there too, but all she saw was Damon.

Bonnie hadn't seen him since summer. He changed his look, letting his hair grow out.

It was now jaw length and he had it tucked behind his ears.

He also had facial hair.

It was nothing major. Just a light scruffiness covering his lower face like he hadn't shaved in a few days.

* * *

When Damon saw Bonnie, he stood up. His eyes trained on hers.

She had changed too since last he saw her. She looked slimmer to him. Even in her face, making her green eyes seem larger than what they really were and she'd done something different to her hair.

It was slightly longer and had highlights which were clearly professionally done.

Even her manner of dress seemed as if someone else had chosen her clothes.

Because what Bonnie had on was definitely not from Wal-Mart.

Yeah it was just a sweater and a pair of jeans, but it was the quality of her clothing.

Damon could tell they were expensive right down to the Burberry boots on her tiny feet.

* * *

Both Elijah and Jenna looked at Damon strangely not understanding why he suddenly stood to his feet because they were facing away from the staircase, so they couldn't see Bonnie.

The sedative that Elijah had given to Bonnie made her sleep and when she woke up, she was slightly confused.

Now more than ever seeing Damon sitting in the living room.

Why was he here? Was her first thought.

And then she finally noticed Jenna sitting there too and her blonde hair reminded Bonnie so much of their mother's hair and that's when she remembered that her mother was dead. That she'd suffered a seizure in her sleep, never waking up.

Bonnie didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. She was just gone like that.

Her eyes filling up with tears she ran to Damon, throwing her arms around his neck.

"She's gone Damon...I can't believe she's really gone!"

It all happened so fast. Bonnie just seemed to materialize out of nowhere and then she was in Damon's arms.

It was such a bizarre scene that Elijah and Jenna were momentarily stunned into silence.

* * *

Not giving a damn about the two people staring opened mouthed at them, Damon circled his arms around the grieving girl, caressing the back of her head as she sobbed against him.

"I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, she just left me!"

Neither Elijah or Jenna understood why Bonnie ran to Damon like that. If anything, it should have been Jenna she was hugging.

It didn't make sense.

But then Elijah realized the reason for her odd behavior.

Getting up from his seat he went to Bonnie, gently pulling her from Damon's arms and into his.

"I'm sorry about that, it's the mild sedative I gave her. It must be affecting her."

"You drugged her?"

Damon's voice had an angry edge to it that had Elijah stiffening his spine.

"She was hysterical. I had to calm her down." He explained.

"But you are not her doctor...you had no right."

"I may not be Bonnie's doctor, but I'll soon be her husband which gives me every right to protect her as I see fit."

Jenna's soft gasp could be heard from were she sat. "Her husband?"

Damon's only outward reaction was the widening of his blue eyes which immediately fell to Bonnie and that's when he spotted the diamond engagement ring on her slender finger with her hand balled up against Elijah's chest as he held her close to him.

Ignoring the other man standing there, Elijah turned to Jenna, his expression apologetically. "I wanted to wait to tell you because I didn't deem it the appropriate time considering all that's happening. I hope you understand."

Jenna swallowed hard, nodding her head. She couldn't believe it. Bonnie was going to marry a doctor.

* * *

Now everything made sense to Damon.

The reason why Elijah had given them the address to his home instead of the hospital. Why he seemed like the one in charge, taking care of everything including the funeral arrangements. And more importantly, why Bonnie looked so differently and was upstairs asleep in the doctor's home instead of being at her own.

It was all because she was going to be his wife.

Damon felt like punching his fist through a wall. Any fucking wall. He just wanted at it.

He finally gave Jenna his attention, knowing that this couldn't be okay with her. "Are you going to say something?"

Jenna's eyes cocked to his all wide with surprise. "What? Bonnie's eighteen Damon. She can do what she wants."

For the first time, Damon Salvatore saw for himself what Bonnie had been saying all along.

Jenna really didn't give a damn about her.

What kind of woman let her eighteen year old sister marry a man more than twice her age after only knowing him for six months?!"

Was she fucking serious right now?

In that moment Damon actually hated Jenna. He really did.

"I'm going to take Bonnie back upstairs. She needs to rest." Said Elijah, not wanting Bonnie more upset than she already was. Turning to leave the room, he stopped and turned back to Jenna.

"You are more than welcome to stay here if you like. Mystic Falls is not exactly known for its fine hotels."

"Thank you Dr. Mikaelson. Damon and I appreciate your generosity."

"No please, call me Elijah. After all we will be family soon."

And with that he took Bonnie upstairs.

Damon's eyes not leaving the two people until they disappeared from sight.

* * *

Bonnie woke some time later. The sun was beginning to set in the sky.

Getting up from bed, she walked over to the window just in time to see Elijah and Jenna climb into his black Audi and drive off.

She didn't even care were they going. In fact, Bonnie found that she didn't much care about anything in that moment. Never having experienced this much pain in her entire life, she just felt numb to everything.

Hearing the upstairs doors being opened and closed, Bonnie realized it was Damon searching through all of the rooms looking for her.

She waited and it wasn't long before he found the right one, pausing in the door frame when he saw her.

"I thought you'd be asleep." He said after a moment.

"I just got up."

"How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel Damon? My mother just died."

"I'm sorry. That was a really stupid question."

"Yeah, it was." She said, turning back to the window. "So where did Eli and Jenna go off to." Again, not really caring, just making conversation because he'd stopped talking and was just staring at her.

Damon wasn't sure if he should say, not wanting to upset her. But then he thought better of it. If she did break down then he was there to comfort her.

"Your soon to be husband took Jenna to see your mother. She wanted to say goodbye."

Bonnie wanted to be angry but she just couldn't bring herself to give a damn. The fact that _now_ Jenna wanted to see their mother was almost laughable. And she didn't miss the way Damon said _your soon to be husband._ So she focused on that instead of Jenna.

"Yes Damon, my soon to be husband. Not every man feels like you and Elijah is one of them...he wants a wife and children."

That was all it took for Damon's anger to rise to the surface. Because he was pissed about the whole situation.

"And what do you want Bonnie? You're eighteen! You know you're not ready for all that!"

Bonnie raised her chin defiantly. "I am."

"Fucking liar!" He stalked towards her, getting in her face. "You're just a little girl playing house with a man old enough to be your father!" And then he suddenly stopped, his angry blue eyes narrowing on her. "Now I get it...you're looking for a fucking father figure because you never had one!"

Bonnie swallowed hard, shaking her head. "You're wrong...and Elijah's love me."

"I'm sure he does...I just bet he loves the fuck out of you _every chance he gets_." Damon sneered nastily, his eyes leering up and down her body.

Bonnie slapped his face. "You don't know anything about us!"

Damon didn't even feel the hit because he was so angry.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me about the two of you, Bonnie. Does the good doctor make you cum with his mouth or does he not go down on you? Do you even feel his dick when he's inside you?!"

"Stop it Damon!"

"Better yet, can he even get it up? Or does he need to pop a Viagra in order to fuck you like you need to be fucked?!"

Bonnie slapped him again.

And Damon retaliated by roughly grabbing her to him and crushing his lips to hers. He forced her mouth open relentlessly invading it with his tongue.

Not once did Bonnie fight or push away from his assault on her person.

Instead, she welcomed his anger and aggression. It was filling her like nothing else could taking away the numbness.

She kissed him back, but she was no match for him as he ravaged her with his mouth.

So she slide her fingers up into his long hair and gave it a good yank, letting him know that she could be just as rough with him.

Damon made this feral noise in the back of his throat and Bonnie found herself being back against the wall.

He unbuttoned her jeans and within seconds they were being pulled down her legs along with her underwear with Bonnie only pushing him away so that she could reach down and take them off and then her hands were undoing Damon's jeans and she was pulling them down, only he wasn't wearing underwear and his dick sprang free, hard and ready.

Damon didn't even bother taking off his pants just letting them slide down to his boots around his ankles. "You wet enough for me?" He asked grabbing hold of his dick, but Bonnie didn't answer as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself up and wrapping her legs around his waist, attacking his mouth once again.

Damon pressed her back into the wall for leverage and then he thrust into her.

Bonnie cried out, burying her face in the crook of Damon's neck with her eyes squeezed shut, holding on to him as he rocked his body back and forth into her tightness until he finally pushed through an unexpected barrier that had him being fully seated inside of her.

Damon froze.

Bonnie's whole body shaking from being penetrated by a man for the very first time.

Damon briefly closed his eyes, holding as still as possible allowing her body to adjust to his invasion.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly, his lips gently pressing a soft kiss to her slender shoulder.

He could feel the wetness of her tears against his neck.

"Because Damon...you never asked."


	15. Chapter 15

Damon wouldn't stop touching her. He couldn't. Not even if a gun was placed to his head.

His hands had a mind of their own and kept caressing Bonnie as she laid in bed beside him.

It was the boldness in which he touched her that got Bonnie though. He acted as if he had every right to touch her body as if she now belonged to him.

That's how possessive his touch was. And it was also in his eyes when he looked at her.

Bonnie didn't have that much experience with men, but even she could see that.

Just because he'd been her first now this nigga had delusions of grandeur, believing he now had rights over her.

And he once called her crazy. Who was the mental one now?

Men were such idiots.

Being a virgin had changed things though. Damon was treating her differently. He was being sweet with her when before he treated her like some slut he couldn't wait to bang and then forget about. Like he just had to fuck her at least once to get her out of his system and be done with it.

At least that's how it felt to Bonnie. Like she was an itch he just had to scratch or he would never be satisfied.

But now, his every touch was gentle. He caressed her skin almost lovingly, but Bonnie wasn't fool enough to think Damon loved her.

Oh she knew fucking better than that.

Even his kisses had softened, no longer trying to punish her with his lips and rob her of breath like he wanted to suffocate her ass.

He was so rough at first, making her feel like she had to be the same way. The two of them going at it like a couple of wild animals in heat.

It was all so crazy. They started out fucking, but once Damon discovered she was a virgin he managed to turn the whole experience around and he and Bonnie ended up making love, doing his damnest to make her first time being with a man very pleasurable for her.

It was in the afterglow when Damon started talking about how he was going to end things with Jenna, telling Bonnie that the two of them were going to be together. That he wanted to take her away from Mystic Falls and show her the world.

Just automatically assuming she was no longer going to marry Elijah. Damon didn't bring up his name once while he spoke of their _future_ together.

Bonnie just laid there and listened to him talk.

The numbness had returned in full force now that Damon was no longer filling her up with his body and creating feeling inside of hers.

But it didn't matter because she didn't believe anything he said anyway.

A couple of times though, Damon sounded as though he was pussy whipped. He really did. It was almost funny. But Bonnie wasn't in a laughing mood.

But maybe that was just how men were after sex, she thought to herself. Hell she didn't know.

Damon's hand suddenly moved between her legs, gaining Bonnie's complete attention and she simultaneously gasped and winced in one breath.

Her body was sore, but his touch sent a slight jolt of pleasure through her.

"What are you thinking about? You're so quiet." He said, bending his head to kiss her breasts, his silky black hair tickling against her skin.

Gawd, what was he doing to her now? Her body wasn't used to being fucked back to back. They'd had sex twice already.

Once against the wall and then again on the bed.

A third time was simply out of the question. Damon needed to calm his overzealous ass down.

"Why did you grow out your hair? She asked, trying to distract him. "And what's with this?" Gently scratching his five o'clock shadow.

The soft kisses to her breasts and the busy hand between her legs stopped as Damon raised his head to look up at her.

Bonnie relax a little.

But he didn't completely abandon her breasts, his hand caressing one supple mound while his thumb moved back and forth over her nipple.

Bonnie waited for Damon to answer her, not realizing that he was debating whether or not to tell her the real reason for his unkempt look or just brush it off as being nothing because the truth was too telling and he'd already said too much to her post sex as it was.

What Damon didn't want Bonnie to know was that after she left, he fell into this weird sort of unexplainable funk.

He became restless. Not even his work interested him anymore.

With Bonnie gone, life and everything in it just felt lackluster and dull without her.

He started spending more time outside on the ranch helping Kai with the horses and things like shaving and getting a hair cut just felt unnecessary.

Hell, he was around horses all day, who cared what he looked like.

Jenna did. That's who.

She didn't like the new look and complained, especially about the facial hair.

Damon still didn't shave. He kinda liked the look on himself.

"What's the matter, you don't like it?" He deflected with his own question.

Bonnie studied him for a moment and then ran her fingers through his hair, messing it up more than it already was and ended her assessment with a soft caress along his beard.

"Actually, I think I kinda do."

They stared at each other for a moment and then Damon kissed her lips. Bonnie allowed it because he was being so gentle with her and his lips felt nice against her mouth.

But when he began to move between her legs, Bonnie stopped him by placing her hand to his chest and pulling away.

"No, you need to get dressed. Eli and Jenna are probably on their way back."

"But I'm not done with you yet." He replied, going in for another kiss.

Was he serious? _He wasn't done with her._

And then Bonnie realized what his ass was trying to do.

Damon wanted Elijah to catch the two of them in bed together. Preferably while fucking. Damon wanted him to see them.

Bonnie went cold at the sheer ruthlessness of his mind.

But she wasn't going to let him hurt Elijah like that.

"You're such a fucking asshole, you know that! Get off me!"She pushed at his chest, sliding out from beneath his body when Damon moved and she stood up.

"Why do I have to be an asshole?"

Fuck! Ignoring Damon, Bonnie's hand instantly went between her legs and touched the stickiness she felt there. It also felt like something was slowly oozing out of her.

When Bonnie pulled her hand away, her slender fingers were smeared with a mixture of her own blood and Damon's semen.

They hadn't used protection.

With wide eyes Bonnie looked down at the bed and sure enough blood was on the fitted sheet and she almost freaked out, but she squashed that shit down before it even had a chance to take hold of her.

One thing at a time she instructed herself.

First the sheets.

She would throw those into the washer and then run back upstairs to take a quick shower just to wash the blood/semen and the smell of sex from her body and then later on tonight take a long hot bath to get fully clean.

If Elijah happened to ask why she washed the sheets, she would just tell him that something made her sick and she threw up on them while lying down.

She would blame it on the sedative.

Say it must have been some side effect or allergic reaction to the medication.

All of this went through Bonnie's head in a matter of seconds and then she got moving.

"Get your ass up!" She yelled at Damon while snatching off the comforter and throwing it to the floor.

She pulled the matching flat sheet from off the bed, exposing Damon's nakedness as he just laid there not moving, except for his dick which was slowly becoming erect after having witnessed Bonnie touch herself between the legs.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She said when she saw it. "Damon, I'm not playing around, get up!"

"What are you doing?!" He yelled back.

"I have to put these sheets into the washer before Eli gets back...now move it!"

Damon's face turned cold, his blue eyes becoming hard as he stared at her. "You're still planning on marrying him, aren't you?"

Bonnie stopped yanking at the sheet, swallowing hard. "Yes. I never stated otherwise. You just assumed I wouldn't. Your mistake."

Damon wanted to strangle her. He really did. But he'd already experienced what life was like without her. He'd miss her too fucking much.

His eyes slid down to the blood and semen between her thighs. Damon almost smiled. And had he, it would have been something sinister to behold.

"And what if you're pregnant?"

Bonnie's green eyes widened in response. Why hadn't she thought of that? Gawd, so much was happening that she couldn't think straight anymore.

"Then I'll just get rid of it!" She yelled.

Even before the words left her mouth Bonnie knew it was a boldface lie.

She would never do something like that, but Damon was just sitting there all smug that all she wanted to do was wipe that look from his face.

It worked.

The smug look was gone, but it was replaced by anger and rage.

He literally lunged at Bonnie, trying to make a grab for her wrist and pull her back onto the bed, but she quickly stepped back out of reach.

"So you'd kill my baby?" His voice clearly hurt and catching ever so slightly.

Bonnie was so confused. Everything was just happening all at once and all she wanted was her momma.

"Why are you doing this to me?! Jenna said that you didn't even want children!" She screamed, her eyes filling up with tears.

"With her...I don't want them with her!" He yelled back hotly.

Both of them froze at his words. The look on Damon's face just as surprised by what he said as Bonnie was.

After the shock wore off, she finally spoke. Her voice tired, her head beginning to hurt from all the drama that was just too much for her to deal with right now.

"So what are you saying, Damon?"

A look of resolve settled over Damon's handsome face and he got up from the bed and walked towards her in all of his naked manly glory.

"I'm saying don't marry him, Bonnie."

And then getting down on bended knee, he took her hand kissing it softly.

"Marry me."


	16. Chapter 16

_Unbelievable_.

Now, all of a sudden he wanted to get married and have children. Since when?

But Bonnie should have known he'd pull something like this. After all, she'd seen first hand what slick bastard he could be, on more than one occasion having witnessed for herself Damon Salvatore in action as he handled business over the phone.

He was a fucking pro at negotiating deals and squeezing out the competition. He was very good at getting what he wanted.

And right now, what he wanted was her. Bonnie could literally see it in his eyes.

But how long would that last, she wondered to herself?

Damon wasn't exactly a one woman kind of guy. Far from it.

And knowing this, she would be a fucking fool to trust him with her heart.

Gawd, if she let him, he could hurt her so badly to the point where she might not ever recover.

From the beginning, she cared too much about what he thought of her and though she tried hard not to, it was difficult because Bonnie found herself falling for Damon instantaneously.

She'd never known anyone like him.

The men in Mystic Falls failed in comparison, so therefore she was ill-equipped when she set her big green eyes on catching him.

A small part of Bonnie being somewhat shocked when she managed to turn his head.

But he took the bait like any other man and it was in the process of reeling him in that Bonnie discovered she'd hooked herself a shark and maybe she should let him go before he took a big nasty bite out of her, but then fate stepped in and she left Dallas. Leaving all of that behind her. And it was something she no longer had to worry about. It was over between them.

But now that was no longer the case.

Circumstances had brought Damon Salvatore back into her life with a vengeance and they picked up right where they left off as if the months in between never existed.

Of course the two of them would fuck.

Everything was leading up to it from the moment they met. It was inevitable. And had Bonnie not left, it would have happened sooner.

But Bonnie did leave and things were different now. Bonnie was different. She'd grown up a lot since leaving Texas. Watching her mother slowly die caused her to grown up real fast.

And Elijah was by her side through it all.

Damon was a wildcard that she could no longer afford to play.

Bonnie had to think about her future and what was best for her in the long run and Damon Salvatore wasn't it.

Elijah was offering her a life of security. He was older, a family man and she would be enough for him.

Never would she have to worry about him leaving her for another woman and with Damon that would always be in the back of Bonnie's mind. Taunting her.

And she couldn't live like that. Always worrying.

* * *

Still on bended knee, Damon had no clue to the thoughts running rampant inside of Bonnie's head as she stared down at him.

And he watched helplessly as her green eyes suddenly became cold and she snatched her hand away from his lips.

"Get dressed." Not waiting for him to comply she walked past him to the bed and proceeded to take off the soiled fitted sheet so she could wash it.

Damon swallowed hard. The rejection palpable. And it wasn't even his ego that took the hit. It got him right in the chest. Dare he say, bruised his heart? The thought left him reeling at bit. What the fuck was happening to him? It felt like he was being possessed by some unknown entity that was taking over his body and making him say and feel all of these things.

He kept asking himself what the hell was he doing?

It was a cluster of a mind fuck. It really was.

Because Damon didn't know where all of this was coming from, but being who he was, he was going with it. The driving force behind all of this being he couldn't lose Bonnie.

He wasn't going to let her marry another man.

Gathering what was left of his resolve Damon stood to his feet, turning to face her.

"I asked you to marry me, Bonnie."

"Yeah well, you say a lot of things to me Damon and claim to not mean it, so I'll just chalk this up to one of those times." She said, balling up the sheet in her hands.

She then reached for the other one that was laying to the side intending to take them down to the laundry room when she realized she should probably get dressed herself.

There would be no explaining why she was walking around naked if Elijah and Jenna suddenly walked in on her.

So stopping what she was doing, Bonnie went to grab her clothes from off the floor. .

Damon watched as she crossed the room and began getting dressed.

"Well, I mean this!" He snapped in reply. Becoming angry because this was not how she was suppose to be acting towards him right now. He just asked her to marry him for god sake and she was being so cold and hard. A total bitch. And he didn't understand why.

She turned her head towards him while pulling up her pants. "Why?"

Damon frowned. "Why what?"

"Why now? Why me? Marriage and kids aren't your thing remember? You don't want to be tied down..."

Damon's blue eyes widened in surprise hearing his own words being thrown back at him.

"I heard you say it, Damon. I used to listen to you and Jenna talk at night. And sometimes she would hint at the fact that she didn't want an open relationship anymore, but you would shut her down so fast that she would drop the subject... it was like she was afraid if she kept pushing the issue you might end things with her."

Damon didn't say anything. He couldn't, because it was true.

"Well, I'm not Jenna, Damon. You're not going to fuck up my life."

Reaching for her sweater, Bonnie pulled it over her head sans bra.

Fuck up her life? Damon was struck speechless. Was that really how she saw him?

Bonnie continued not phased at all by the expression on his face. "Jenna and Eli will be back soon, so please just get dressed and leave already, Damon. I have things to do... I have to get cleaned up before he gets back."

The way she was acting towards him was blowing Damon's mind. She was being such a heartless bitch to him. Like he wasn't worth her time. He just got down on bended knee and asked her to marry him and she completely ignored the moment.

All she seemed to care about was not letting Elijah find out about them.

Sliding her arms through the sleeves of the sweater, Bonnie got this really uneasy feeling as she watched Damon watching her. He was too fucking quiet for her liking.

She could practically see the wheels turning in his head. He was thinking hard and fast, his mind going into overdrive.

Swallowing hard, Bonnie knew she had to shut his ass down fast before he got started.

Her voice was calm as she spoke. "Don't do anything stupid because if you do things will get really ugly for you. I mean it Damon. You've never been on my bad side, so you have no idea what I'm capable of doing. This is the only warning you gonna get. So please don't fuck with me, okay?"

Damon's dick twitched in response to her threat.

What was that saying? That _like_ recognized _like_. Maybe that's why they were so drawn to each other because Bonnie had a dark side to her as well.

Was it possible that they were two sides of the same coin? Had he met his match?

She continued to speak, breaking into his thoughts. "Now when Elijah and Jenna get back, you're going to make up an excuse why the two of you can't stay here and once the funeral is over you and Jenna will leave Mystic Falls, do you understand me?"

Damon began to move towards her. His walk having an air of stalkishness to it as he pinned Bonnie against the wall with his body.

"No." He breathed into her face as he caressed her cheek.

Damon was so close to Bonnie that he could smell himself on her skin. He inhaled deeply, loving how her green eyes flashed in anger as she glared up at him.

He kissed her hard on the mouth as if to remind her who she was dealing with because somewhere along the way, she'd forgotten.

When he finally pulled away he took her bottom lip with him as he tugged it between his teeth before completely letting go of her.

Again, he caressed her cheek lovingly, his blue eyes boring into her green ones.

"You're going through all of this trouble trying to cover up your little _indiscretion_ , but you're forgetting about one thing..." He leaned in and breathed against her lips. "Me."

"I'll tell him _everything_." He threatened with a kiss. "Right down to how your pussy smells with my semen inside you."

Bonnie's chest heaved up and down as she pushed him off her.

Almost growling like an animal, she literally went for his face intending to claw Damon's fucking eyes out with her nails, but he grabbed her wrists stopping her attack.

Bonnie's world was unraveling right before her very eyes. She just lost her mother and now Damon was trying to take Elijah away from her too and she needed him in her life. Elijah represented everything that she never had growing up and desperately wanted.

Normalcy and stability.

Elijah grounded her in ways she'd come to depend on and she couldn't lose that.

Damon was trying to back her into a corner. Make her do something she didn't want to do.

"Fine. Tell him...and I'll say you raped me. That you knew I'd been given a sedative and you came upstairs and took advantage of me." Bonnie didn't blink once.

"The bloody sheets...my body...you were pretty rough with me for a moment there, Smolder. All of it will be evidence used against you. Mystic Falls is a small, close knit community and I'm one of their own and you're a stranger here. An outsider. Who do you think they'll believe?"

Damon let go of her wrists.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonnie kept telling herself to relax, that everything was fine. There was nothing to worry about.

But for the life of her she just couldn't seem to do it.

Her entire body was coiled with tension as she struggled to act normally while trying to make dinner.

Never in her life had she felt under the microscope as she did right now with Elijah's eyes acting as some sort of surveillance device tracking her every move.

Something was wrong. She could feel it.

Elijah was too quiet, only speaking when directly spoken to and for him that was being borderline rude, especially when they had guests.

He seemed distracted.

His attention else where and yet his chocolate hazel eyes never seemed to leave Bonnie for very long, always returning heavily upon her.

She was slightly starting to panic.

Did he suspect something?

Bonnie immediately dismissed the thought from her mind because she'd covered all of her bases. The sheets had been washed and the bed remade. She was able to take a quick shower, washing away all evidence of Damon and the smell of sex from her body.

By the time Jenna and Elijah returned to the house Bonnie was in the kitchen making dinner like she normally would at this time and Damon was upstairs in the guest bedroom doing who knows what. He was probably thinking of some way to get back at her for threatening him with rape charges. He was furious with her, so angry that the cheeks of his face had turned red.

But whatever. He'd pushed her to that point, forcing her to fight back the only way she knew how.

Now he knew not to fuck with her.

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson had a temper and outside of his family, no one really knew that about him because over the years he'd learned to control it. These days, it took a great deal to provoke him to that point of anger. Though his brother Klaus had a knack for pushing just the right buttons to get a reaction out of him, Elijah always kept his composure no matter what a situation.

At 5'11, with his short thick dark brown hair and brownish hazel eyes, the handsome doctor looked deceptively lanky for his height, but underneath his expensive tailored suits, his body was all muscles.

Working out was one of the ways he channeled his aggression.

Both Oxford and Harvard educated, Elijah was on the rowing team at both schools and that learned discipline bled into other areas of his life as he got older.

Out of all of his siblings it was he who was considered the most responsible and level headed one.

In fact, in his entire life the most impulsive, selfish thing he'd ever done was asking an eighteen year old girl to marry him.

He'd fallen in love with her. It came out of nowhere, shocking him to his core.

It was all so crazy. Elijah felt crazy. Insane in fact because she was so young and he knew people would judge him, but the thing was, Elijah didn't care.

He wanted her in his life.

These feelings that he thought were buried along with his wife and child suddenly emerged within him and he felt human again. He felt like a man. With wants and needs.

For five years now he'd been alive, but he wasn't living.

Bonnie woke him up. She breathed life back into his body and Elijah didn't want to give that up.

He'd lost so much. It was time he found happiness. If anyone deserve to be happy, it was him.

And now as Elijah sat quietly submersed in his thoughts while Bonnie's sister carried on in a one-sided conversation with him, the doctor realized the folly of being impulsive.

There was always a price to pay somewhere down the line.

Elijah knew that Bonnie didn't love him, but that wasn't the problem because that could evolve with time. He prayed that it would.

No, the problem was that she was so young and therefore would make stupid, careless mistakes. Mistakes that would sometimes hurt him.

Was he really willing to put himself through all of that in order to be with her?

That was the question Elijah found himself wrestling with at the moment.

But he wouldn't make another rash, impulsive decision so quickly.

No, Elijah Mikaelson always learned from his mistakes.

And right now all he knew was that his beautiful young bride-to-be smelled fresh out the shower. He smelled her honey suckle body wash on her skin when he hugged her hello upon his return home.

He would have overlooked it, thinking she'd taken a shower to wake herself up because the sedative he gave her caused drowsiness in some patients, but what had Elijah bugging was that Bonnie was still wearing the same clothes she had on when he left.

Why?

* * *

When Jenna realized that she was basically talking to herself, she went upstairs to check on Damon because he had yet to come down.

Bonnie took that opportunity to go to Elijah and find out what was up with him.

The layout of the house was a semi-open floor plan with the kitchen leading into a large family room with a stone fireplace and that's where Elijah sat in a chair watching intently as Bonnie made her way over to him.

"Everything okay?" She asked softly, lowering herself to the floor at his feet.

Rubbing her hand up and down the inside of his leg, she waited a beat, staring up at him.

"I've never seen you this quiet before, you alright?"

Elijah reached out to touch her face. Her skin was so soft. Her caramel complexion flawless.

"Just thinking." He responded to her.

"About what?"

"Us."

Her hand paused on his leg, resting at his calf. Her heart rate increasing ever so slightly as she looked up into his sobering eyes.

"What about us?" She asked, swallowing hard. That uneasy feeling she had doubling in size, and trying to choke her, constricting her throat.

He stared for a moment more before speaking.

Elijah's jaw tensed at where his thoughts were going as he gazed into her lovely green eyes.

All he had to do was ask why she'd showered and it would put a stop to all of the wondering inside of his head.

Maybe her having a shower so late in the day was as simple as wanting to clear her mind. But if that was the case then why not put on a fresh set of clothing. By wearing the same clothes, Bonnie was inadvertently coming off as if she was trying to pull the wool over his eyes. Trying to cover up something she didn't want him to know.

Elijah's thoughts strayed to early that day when Bonnie ran to Damon Salvatore throwing herself against him and crying in his arms.

"Elijah, please answer me." Bonnie said desperately, her voice piercing through his thoughts and bringing him back to their conversation.

He continued to stare down at her, his hand going from caressing her cheek to gently gripping her face between his hand.

Elijah decided that he didn't want to know.

The two of them weren't married yet. They hadn't exchanged vows before God and man.

No sacred covenant had been broken.

Whatever happened, _if anything happened at all..._ he didn't need to know.

"Gawd, you're so beautiful, you know that?" He said to her.

Bonnie pulled away a little and then leaned her head against his leg, staring at nothing in particular. "Eventually beauty fades away you know, there has to be more to a person."

Elijah's mouth tugged into a small smile. "I know."

Silence fell between them for a few moments.

"You said that you were thinking about us...what were you thinking?"

Bonnie just couldn't let it go.

Elijah sighed softly to himself, deciding to share some of his thoughts with her.

"Just that I am so much older than you. You're only eighteen Bonnie and I'm thirty-nine...that's a huge age gap."

Instantly, Bonnie didn't like where this conversation was leading. She raised her head, regarding him intently.

"So what. Age is nothing but a number. It doesn't matter to me..and I thought it didn't matter to you either, otherwise why would you ask me to marry you?"

Elijah wasn't making any sense to Bonnie. And it was all so strange to her because he was the smartest person she knew. He graduated from Harvard.

"It doesn't matter to me." He said after a moment.

"Then why bring it up?"

"Because it's important. You're still growing into the person you're going to be and maybe after a while you may decide I'm not what you want anymore. It's something we need to think about."

Bonnie swallowed hard and her eyes began to fill with tears that didn't fall.

"Where's all of this coming from Elijah?" And then something occurred to Bonnie that made her pause. "Did Jenna say something to you?"

The thought just came to her out of nowhere. That Jenna was somehow behind all of this, trying to sabotage her life because she was getting married and would have a family of her own, something that she desperately wanted for herself.

Elijah frowned slightly in reaction to the shear randomness of her question.

"Jenna? Bonnie, your sister has nothing to do with this."

"Like hell she doesn't!" She suddenly exploded into anger because it now made sense to her. "You weren't saying any of this fucking shit to me until she got here!"

Bonnie jumped up from the floor and began pacing back and forth in front of him, her mind racing with erratic thoughts of what she believed happened while the two of them were gone.

Jenna had to have said some shit to Elijah.

The two of them where gone for a couple of hours. More than enough time to plant seeds of doubt into his head.

But then Bonnie's mind quickly switched to another possibility.

Her sister was very attractive. Blonde with big blue eyes. Every man's ideal woman.

Maybe she and Elijah got to talking and they discovered that they had a lot in common.

The two of them probably hit it off instantly.

After all, Jenna was more of Elijah's type than she was, Bonnie thought to herself.

And just like that all of Bonnie's old insecurities resurfaced to the forefront of her mind, latching on to Bonnie's psyche not letting go.

She stopped pacing, turning to face him.

"Are you attracted to her, Eli...is that what's going on here?"

Her voice became laced with bitterness. "Now that you've met my pretty, _blonde_ educated older sister, I no longer measure up, is that it, you fucking bastard?!"

Elijah's hands gripped the sides of the chair he sat in.

Until today, only his brother Klaus had the distinguished honor of knowing how to get underneath his skin. Now it seemed he had someone else to add to the list.

But Elijah refused to react to Bonnie's accusations.

It was best to walk away, for now because too much was at stake.

Elijah calmly stood to his feet.

"It astounds me just how wrong you are Bonnie."

The controlled anger in his voice causing Bonnie to swallow hard.

He then walked away from her, leaving Bonnie feeling like the idiot she was.

* * *

 _ **Upstairs, 10 Minutes ago...**_

"What did I do wrong? Please, just tell me Damon and I'll fix it... I swear I'll fix it." Jenna begged with tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

"There's nothing to fix, Jenna. And I know my timing sucks with everything that's going on and I'm sorry about that...but please, just accept that it's over between us."

And picking up his black duffle bag, Damon left the room.

* * *

Standing a few steps from the bottom of the stairs Damon watched as the good doctor stormed out of the house, slamming the front door shut behind him.

He'd heard everything.

Coming down the rest of the stairs, Damon placed the duffle bag down to the floor and walked through the short hallway that lead to the kitchen/family room.

Bonnie stood by the french doors, staring out into the night, hugging herself.

"If he loves you so fucking much Bonnie, then why did he leave?"

Bonnie sighed, turning around to face him, shaking her head. "Not everyone is a hot-head like you Damon. Some people do practice self control."

"Not you. So you and I are one in the same in that regard... as well as many others I've discovered." Thinking back to earlier when she threatened to accuse him of raping her if he told Elijah about the two of them sleeping together.

"We're just alike...but you and he." Damon sneered slightly, shaking his head. "You're too different. That's why it'll never work."

Bonnie scoffed. "So you say." She said, turning back to the view of the night just beyond the double doors.

"So I know." He responded.

Silence.

"I ended things with Jenna."

A tiny part of Bonnie felt bad for her sister, knowing how much she was in love with Damon.

But she didn't feel too bad because she'd bet her life that Jenna was probably more upset about Damon dumping her than she was about their mother passing away.

"I didn't ask you to do that."

Damon was starting to grow desperate. Bonnie was being so hard, unrelentingly so.

So he decided to switch tactics because nothing he was saying was getting through to her.

And then he thought of something.

Moving behind Bonnie, he softly touched her hair.

"Do you honestly think you're going to fit into his world. That it's going to be that easy. That the people around here will make it that easy for you...for him. He's a doctor Bonnie. And you're an eighteen year old girl. You don't think marrying you is not going to affect his reputation around here?" His voice calm, somewhat soothing, considering the words that flowed from his mouth.

Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip.

"Like you said earlier, this is a small town. With what I'm sure are filled with very small minded people. They won't accept you and will therefore reject him. He could lose his job over you, Bonnie. Think about it...it could happen. Do you want that?"

Bonnie jerked away from Damon's touch. Holding herself even tighter. Suddenly becoming very cold inside.

Even knowing exactly what Damon was trying to do didn't negate the fact that he was right.

Bonnie knew the people in this town all too well.

Elijah loved being a doctor and too much had been taken away from him already. He was such a good man. He deserved to be happy.

And being with her would only cause him more pain.

Already she was hurting him by sleeping with Damon and then she had the nerve to accuse him of wanting her sister.

What other damage would she cause him in the long run?

Bonnie already knew how fucked up she was on the inside. She'd gone through too much not to be.

But there was a small part of her that believed maybe Elijah could save her from herself.

But at what cost to him?

She would only end up dragging him down with her. Making him just as crazy as she was.

The tears from earlier resurfaced to Bonnie's eyes and one got away, slipping down her cheek.

Her hand reached up and wiped it away with a swipe of her knuckle.

She turned to face Damon.

"You're right. We are just alike. That was very clever of you, using Elijah to get to me like that. But the gag is, he just dodge a bullet that's now meant for you. Are you sure you can handle me, Smolder?"

Damon reached out to touch her cheek. "I handled you just fine an hour ago."

"Yeah, you did. But I'm talking about for when I won't be chained to your bed. After all, there are twenty-four hours in day and all of them won't be spent fucking each others' brains out."

Damon grinned down at her.

She could see in his eyes that he thought she was joking around.

But Bonnie wasn't.


End file.
